


Silence, Sarcasme et Solitude

by FlowTralala



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Alchemy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Roy Mustang, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala/pseuds/FlowTralala
Summary: Roy Mustang a connu des jours meilleurs. Rescapé d'un incendie qui lui a coûté la vue, il se remet lentement de ses brûlures dans une maison de convalescence au fin fond de nulle part, à des centaines de kilomètres de Central. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'on lui foute la paix, merci bien, dans le noir et en silence.Pour ce qui est d'être dans le noir, il est servi bien malgré lui. Par contre, le silence, c'est manifestement trop demander à ce petit con d'Edward Elric, mystérieux jeune homme qui erre régulièrement dans les couloirs de l'établissement...[Participation au Challenge de novembre du Collectif Noname]
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 53
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts), [Kaelyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/gifts), [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts).

> Bonjour !!  
Oooh, plein de trucs à dire, déjà : c'est ma première fic postée toute seule sur AO3, donc si c'est pas parfait et qu'il y a des tags qui vont pas ou je ne sais quoi, désolée, ça va venir x)  
Eeeet c'est aussi ma première fic sur le fandom Fullmetal Alchemist :)  
Petite précision niveau contenu : je ne suis pas médecin, donc s'il y a des choses peu plausibles au niveau médical, c'est probablement normal !
> 
> J'ai écrit ce texte dans le cadre du challenge du Collectif Noname, sur les thèmes "De la haine à l'amour" et "Handicap" (ouaip, j'ai cumulé les deux thèmes proposés, parce que je suis t̶é̶m̶é̶r̶a̶i̶r̶e̶ courageuse) !  
Du coup, je dois répondre aux deux défis de l'auteur. Le premier est de Nalou, sur "de la haine à l'amour" :
> 
> La haine est un sentiment fort et difficilement contrôlable. Te retrouves-tu parfois dans une situation où tu perds tes moyens et rêves de tout casser ?  
Très rarement. Je préfère largement opter pour la diplomatie, et si c'est inefficace, je passe au je-m'en-foutisme, je n'ai pas d'énergie à perdre :) Bon, évidemment, il y a des fois où j'ai envie de tout casser, mais c'est vraiment exceptionnel !
> 
> Et le deuxième, sur "handicap", proposé par... moi. Merci les Nonamers d'avoir voté pour mon thème :D et désolée pour la question, je m'en rends compte maintenant que je dois y répondre, c'est une sacrée colle XD
> 
> Quel est votre personnage de fiction préféré, tous médias confondus, et pourquoi ?  
Euh mais j'en sais rien ?? Y en a trop !! Allez, au pif, le premier qui me vient à l'esprit : Axle Munshine, le héros torturé du Vagabond des Limbes. C'est le premier personnage principal d'une histoire (une BD en l'occurrence) que j'aie découvert et qui n'était pas absolument parfait sous tous les angles. Il est beau, courageux et fort, certes, mais il est aussi colérique, moqueur, violent, doux, gentil, tout cassé à l'intérieur et complètement désespéré. C'est le genre de personnage qu'on aime au début, puis qu'on déteste, puis qu'on aime détester puis qu'on aime à nouveau encore plus fort.  
Mais bien évidemment, il n'est pas seul dans mon coeur et pêle-mêle, voici ses compagnons de première place : le Docteur (Dr Who), Benvenuto (Gagner la guerre), Kvothe (Le Nom du Vent), Caracole (La horde du Contrevent), Lyra (Les Royaumes du Nord), Benny Griessel (Le Pic du Diable et autres polars de Deon Meyer)... 
> 
> Pour cette fic, j'accorde ma reconnaissance éternelle à Nalou, mon indéfectible bêta ♥  
Et ce texte est dédié à Lanae (je suis presque à l'heure pour ton anniversaire, t'as vu ?:p), Kaelyan et Nalou (oui, toi aussi !) sans qui je n'aurais jamais découvert ce fandom et soyons honnêtes, ç'aurait été d'une tristesse absolue !
> 
> Je mettrai cette fic à jour probablement deux fois par semaine, en fonction de mes disponibilités un peu aléatoires ^^
> 
> Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente lecture :)

Roy Mustang se tassa dans son fauteuil roulant, détestant d’office le nouvel endroit qu’avait choisi le lieutenant Hawkeye. L’air sentait les fleurs et l’herbe chauffée par le soleil, d’innombrables oiseaux envahissaient l’ambiance tranquille de leurs chants joyeux et l’infirmière qui parlait à Riza avait l’air d’être profondément, insupportablement gentille. Roy avait l’impression qu’on l’entourait de force d’une atmosphère guillerette alors que tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était rester seul, dans le silence et dans le noir.

Bon, pour ce qui était d’être dans le noir, il était servi, mais là n’était pas la question. Il n’était même pas vraiment dans le noir. Il était dans le… dans le rien. Il n’y avait jamais pensé avant que ça lui tombe dessus et il se serait volontiers passé de cette découverte : les aveugles ne voyaient pas du noir comme n’importe qui en l’absence de lumière. Ils ne voyaient _ rien _, parce qu’un nerf optique hors service ne transmettait tout simplement pas d’information au cerveau. Rien. Que dalle. Peau de z…

\- Bien sûr, lieutenant Hawkeye, vous serez informée de l’état du patient régulièrement. Vous pouvez également appeler l’accueil à tout moment pour prendre des nouvelles. Cela dit, si vous pouviez appeler en dehors des horaires de visite, nous serons certainement plus disponibles, expliqua gentiment l’infirmière tout en poussant le fauteuil dans ce que Roy supposa être un couloir.

\- J’essaierai d’appeler au moins une fois par semaine, promit Riza. Colonel, vous m’écoutez ? Soyez sage et laissez le personnel faire son travail.

Roy grommela une réponse inintelligible. Les bandages qui recouvraient son torse le grattaient affreusement, mais il n’osait pas bouger de peur d’aggraver la douleur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lieutenant, reprit l’infirmière d’un ton joyeux qui horripila le colonel.

Etait-il autorisé de transmettre autant de bonne humeur dans une seule phrase ? Pas sûr. Finalement, on lui annonça qu’il était arrivé dans sa nouvelle chambre et qu’il pouvait donc se reposer à loisir en attendant l’heure des soins et du repas. Voulait-il une radio ou un tourne-disque ? De la compagnie ? Quelque chose à boire ? Roy refusa tout en bloc par monosyllabes. Pitié, qu’on le laisse seul pour ressasser ses conneries et son état pitoyable, et en silence. Riza lui promit une dernière fois qu’elle reviendrait le voir dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettrait et lui serra l’épaule gauche en guise de salut – la seule zone acceptable qui n’était pas recouverte de bandages gras. C’était ça ou le mollet droit, de toute façon. Roy répondit à peine à son « au revoir » et ne fit aucun effort lorsque l’infirmière l’aida à s’installer sur le lit.

Voilà. Il était là, maintenant, même si tous les « là » se ressemblaient désormais. La seule différence, c’était qu’ici les gens avaient l’air constamment enjoué et Roy pressentait que ça lui taperait rapidement sur les nerfs. Ça faisait bientôt deux mois qu’il moisissait à l’hôpital général de Central quand Riza avait décidé que l’air de la campagne lui ferait du bien – Roy ne savait pas ce qui avait pu lui donner une telle idée mais il n’avait pas protesté, sachant pertinemment que son lieutenant était aussi facile à faire changer d’avis qu’un train en marche était facile à arrêter. Il avait donc été transféré, après approbation des médecins, dans cette maison de convalescence perdue au milieu de nulle part, loin de son équipe, de ses amis et de ses habitudes. Loin de la caserne.

Riza se trompait. Peu importe où il se trouvait, Roy ne risquait pas de se changer les idées. Les seules images encore nettes dans son esprit étaient les dernières qu’il avait vues, et aussi loin qu’il aille, elles le suivraient partout. Jusque dans son sommeil.

oOo

Trois jours plus tard, Roy avait la sensation de devenir fou. Le personnel qui veillait sur lui, le nourrissait, changeait ses bandages et s'efforçait de lui faire la conversation était irréprochable. Prévenante, attentionnée et incurablement gentille, l’équipe médicale le choyait – et plus il était choyé, plus il s’ennuyait et plus son humeur se dégradait. Il ne supportait plus la note de pitié qu’il ressentait dans chaque mot qu’on lui adressait, au point qu’il en venait à regretter Riza et sa façon de le traiter comme un gosse capricieux et turbulent. Au moins, avec elle, il y avait matière à argumenter et il pouvait profiter de sa supériorité hiérarchique pour l’envoyer paître (pas qu’il ait tellement eu recours à cette extrémité, la jeune femme étant bien trop terrifiante lorsqu’elle était énervée)…

D’après ce qu’on lui disait, les brûlures qui recouvraient la quasi-totalité de son corps se résorbaient correctement. Encore une poignée de semaines et il serait débarrassé de la plupart des bandages. On lui répétait qu’il avait eu de la chance que la peau de son visage ait été épargnée, que ça lui avait évité une lourde opération de reconstruction. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre ? Ses yeux n’avaient pas été épargnés, eux, agressés par les fumées acides qui avaient émané de l’incendie. Parfois, Roy se disait qu’il aurait mieux fait d’y passer. Même si sa peau guérissait, il serait toujours aveugle et inutile. Il ne pourrait jamais reprendre son travail et plus que tout le reste, c’était ça qui brisait son cœur. Ce même travail qui l’avait amené là où il était, mais qu’il avait exercé en connaissance de cause.

Il ressassait encore et encore ses pensées noires lorsqu’Ella, une des infirmières, vint le chercher pour lui faire faire sa promenade quotidienne dans les jardins de l’établissement. Elle l’installa dans le fauteuil roulant qu’il commençait sérieusement à haïr et le poussa jusqu’à l’extérieur. Là, elle le promena dans les allées de gravier en lui décrivant les rosiers en fleurs, le soleil de la fin d’après-midi qui illuminait les montagnes et les divers patients qui profitaient de la douce chaleur de la fin de l’été. Roy avait envie de lui hurler de se taire, de lui dire qu’il n’en avait rien à foutre, qu’il préférait revoir encore et encore les flammes qui lui avaient coûté la vue et entendre éternellement les cris et les craquements assourdissants de la maison en feu plutôt qu’écouter toutes ces niaiseries. Tout ce que lui apportaient ces promenades, à lui, c’était un mal de crâne carabiné causé par le crissement des roues et des pas sur les gravillons du chemin. Mais à l’instant où il ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander sèchement d’arrêter, un petit bip retentit derrière lui suivi d’une exclamation de la part d’Ella.

\- Mince, une urgence, je dois filer, annonça-t-elle d’un air légèrement inquiet.

Alors qu’elle hésitait, un autre bruit de pas s’approcha d’eux et Ella poussa un petit cri de soulagement.

\- Oh, Edward chéri, tu peux t’occuper de monsieur Mustang un instant ? J’ai une urgence.

Alors que Roy entendait la femme s’éloigner au pas de course, une voix agacée s’éleva.

\- Hé mais, j’suis pas garde-malade, moi !

Intrigué, Roy tenta de se tourner vers la voix - pas qu’avoir la personne en face soit particulièrement différent de l’avoir dans son dos, mais on ne se débarrassait pas facilement de ce genre de réflexe. Mais Edward chéri était manifestement derrière son fauteuil et Roy arrêta d’essayer de bouger. Ses bandages le grattaient au moindre mouvement un peu trop prononcé.

\- Fait chier, reprit la voix. Bon, c’est vous, Mustang ? Vous êtes censé aller où ? J’ai pas que ça à fiche, moi.

Une sensation particulièrement inattendue s’épanouit dans les tripes du colonel. C’était la première fois qu’il entendait quelqu’un râler depuis qu’il était arrivé ici et ça lui faisait inexplicablement plaisir.

\- Je ne sais pas où je suis censé aller, je ne sais même pas où je suis, Edward chéri, répondit-il en reprenant le sobriquet donné par l’infirmière, se délectant de pouvoir enfin se défouler sur quelqu’un qui promettait de ne pas se confondre en excuses.

\- Et on me refile le neuneu de service, en plus, grogna le dénommé Edward. Si vous m’appelez encore comme ça, je vous laisse ramper jusqu’à votre chambre, vous êtes prévenu.

Un rictus incontrôlable étira un coin de la bouche de Mustang.

\- Sois poli avec moi et j’envisagerai de faire pareil, rétorqua-t-il.

Un soupir excédé se fit entendre, puis son fauteuil se remit en marche.

\- Surtout, ne m’aidez pas, je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire de vous.

\- Ella était en train de me promener dans les jardins en me décrivant l’agréable vue sur les montagnes. Pas que j’en aie quoi que ce soit à cirer, puisque je ne les vois pas.

\- Génial. Les montagnes sont au même endroit que d’habitude, y a des arbres dessus et en haut c’est plus que du caillou gris moche. Le ciel est bleu et y a un gros truc rond qui brille dedans, débita Edward tout en le poussant. Et bordel, le bruit de ce fauteuil sur les graviers est super chiant.

\- Quelle poésie, Edward, remarqua ironiquement Roy.

\- Ed.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je m’appelle Ed. Les seuls qui m’appellent Edward, c’est les infirmières et les connards dans votre genre. Si vous espérez que je vous laisse pas en plan, arrêtez ça.

\- Tu as un sens de la formule tout à fait remarquable. Roy Mustang, enchanté, Ed, renvoya le colonel avec une politesse feinte.

\- C’est ça. Bon, vous vous êtes assez baladé, je peux vous ramener dans votre chambre maintenant ?

Roy haussa les épaules.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Le paysage est le même partout. Je suis en chambre douze.

Ed ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et fit faire demi-tour au fauteuil. Roy aurait presque eu envie de pousser le vice jusqu’à lui demander de continuer la promenade. Il ne s’était pas senti aussi vivant depuis des mois et l’idée de continuer à s’engueuler avec ce type était bizarrement attirante.

Il entendit avec soulagement le chuintement de ses roues sur le lino remplacer le crissement des graviers et écouta attentivement le pas d’Edward. C’était sa seule manière d’anticiper qui s’approchait de lui et il détestait être pris au dépourvu quand il ne reconnaissait pas la façon de marcher des gens. Il constata donc qu’Edward marchait d’un pas assez lourd, peut-être accentué par son agacement manifeste. Il y avait un très léger décalage au niveau du rythme, comme s’il boitait imperceptiblement.

Un bruit de porte, puis un soupir derrière lui.

\- Quoi encore ? demanda Roy. Tu t’es planté de chambre ?

\- Ah, mais fermez-la, un peu. Faut quand même pas que je vous foute au lit ? J’suis pas là pour ça.

\- Contente-toi de me pousser près de la fenêtre et de l’ouvrir, s’il te plaît. Ella s’occupera de me _ foutre au lit _, répliqua Roy avec un sourire entendu.

\- Gardez vos remarques tendancieuses pour quelqu’un d’autre. Je me casse, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, démerdez-vous.

\- Merci pour ton dévouement, persifla Roy en se rencognant dans son fauteuil.

\- Mais ouais, c’est ça.

Sans un mot de plus, Ed quitta la chambre et referma la porte à sa suite. Sur le visage de Roy s’étalait un sourire presque dément. Il ne savait ni qui était Ed, ni d’où il sortait, mais si chacune de leur rencontres lui permettait de se défouler comme ça, il espérait sincèrement qu’il y en aurait d’autres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ! Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant j'updaterai tous les lundis et jeudis, sauf imprévu :)
> 
> Merci infiniment pour les retours sur le premier chapitre Lanae, Nalou et PearlBear ! Et merci pour les kudos, c'est trop bien les kudos, y a pas ça sur ffnet donc je découvre la joiiiie de recevoir des kudos ♥
> 
> Et merci encore Nalou pour la bêta :)
> 
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Ed quitta la chambre douze d’un pas pressé, excédé. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une infirmière lui demandait un service et il ne s’en était jamais vraiment plaint jusque-là, mais ce Mustang était une plaie. Crétin. C’était presque momifié et ça se permettait d’être insolent, alors qu’Edward était bien sympathique d’avoir accepté de le promener dans le jardin ! Et tout ça pour quoi, vu que ce connard ne pouvait même pas voir le jardin en question… ? Ed traversa les couloirs en grommelant, monta deux escaliers en maudissant la fatigue de sa jambe normale et finit par entrer dans la chambre 213 sans frapper.

\- Ed ! Tu es en retard, l’accueillit une voix douce.

\- Salut, Al. J’ai dû m’occuper d’un abruti parce qu’Ella avait une urgence, désolé. Comment tu te sens, aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il précautionneusement en refermant la porte, brusquement calmé.

Son frère lui sourit et attendit qu’il se soit installé dans le fauteuil à côté du lit pour répondre.

\- Pas mal. C’était rééducation des jambes aujourd’hui. Et Winry est passée me voir ce midi.

Edward grimaça et remonta ses pieds sur l’assise du fauteuil, entourant ses jambes de ses bras et posant son menton sur ses genoux.

\- Chouette, répondit-il.

\- Fais pas cette tête, Ed. Je vais bien. Ça a été, la rentrée ?

\- Aussi chiant que d’habitude. J’ai passé la journée à remplir des petites fiches de présentation comme au collège. Les profs n’ont vraiment aucune imagination, d’autant que la plupart nous connaissent déjà depuis la première année…

\- Tu as pu demander les cours en double ?

Ed hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, y a pas eu de problème pour ça. Tout le monde a accepté que je serve d’intermédiaire encore cette année.

Al sourit.

\- Et l’abruti ?

\- Quel abruti ? s’étonna Ed, toujours concentré sur le démarrage de sa nouvelle année d’études.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais dû t’occuper d’un abruti, rappela Al.

Ed se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de se rappeler sa rencontre avec Roy Mustang.

\- Ella me l’a laissé dans les pattes quand je suis arrivé. J’ai dû le promener dans les jardins et il a passé tout son temps à être insupportable. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il en voyant que son frère le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Rien, tu as juste l’air sacrément remonté. C’est un nouveau ?

Al connaissait absolument tout le monde dans l’établissement. En quatre ans, il avait charmé la totalité du personnel et des patients avec son sourire d’ange et son histoire tragique. Quand un nouveau patient arrivait, il était généralement un des premiers au courant. En revanche, si Ed connaissait très bien l’équipe médicale, il se souciait des autres patients comme de sa première paire de chaussettes.

\- Peut-être, je l’avais jamais vu en tout cas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Un certain Roy Mustang. La trentaine, les cheveux noirs, aveugle et chiant, résuma le jeune homme. Couvert de bandages, aussi.

Al siffla entre ses dents.

\- Tu as réussi à lui extorquer plus de deux mots d’affilée ?

\- J’ai pas réussi à le faire taire, tu veux dire ! s’exclama Ed. Pourquoi ?

Al semblait profondément amusé, à l’irritation grandissante de son frère.

\- Même moi, il a refusé de m’adresser la parole. Sophie m’a dit qu’il était vraiment déprimé et qu’il parlait très peu.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter qu’un connard pareil se défoule sur moi ? maugréa-t-il en levant les mains en signe de supplication.

\- Apparemment, il était pompier, continua Al comme si son frère n’était pas intervenu. Il aurait subi des brûlures graves et perdu la vue en sauvant des gens d’un incendie à Central.

Edward lança un regard perplexe à son frère, surpris. Central ? Qu’est-ce que Mustang foutait aussi loin dans la cambrousse, dans ce cas ? En tout cas, son arrogance s’expliquait facilement. Pompier blessé en action, rien que ça ! Le type devait se prendre pour un héros. Ed grimaça, espérant qu’il n’aurait pas à le recroiser. Il préférait rester aussi loin que possible des malheurs des autres, ayant suffisamment à faire avec les siens pour vraiment faire preuve d’empathie vis-à-vis de qui que ce soit. Seul Al comptait, désormais.

oOo

Edward n’eut pas la chance qu’il espérait. Certes, si on considérait les circonstances, la chance n’entrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte : la maison de convalescence était réglée comme une horloge et lui-même venait tous les jours exactement au même moment pour rendre visite à son frère. Tomber sur Ella en train de promener Mustang dans le jardin le lendemain n’était donc pas exactement une surprise, mais Ed s’offusqua tout de même du manque de considération dont faisait preuve l’univers à son égard.

Alors qu’il croisait le pompier blessé, il s’aperçut que celui-ci avait souri à son arrivée.

\- Bonjour, Ed, lança-t-il depuis son fauteuil, ses iris laiteux toujours fixés sur le chemin.

\- Bonjour, Edward, mon chéri, chantonna Ella en écho. Merci pour hier, vraiment, je suis désolée d’avoir dû filer si vite.

\- Pas de problème, Ella, répondit Ed. Salut, Mustang, t’es venu vérifier que les montagnes avaient pas bougé pendant la nuit ? lança-t-il, agacé par le sourire insolent qui étirait la bouche de l’homme au point d’oublier de le vouvoyer.

De toute façon, Roy ne se gênait pas pour le tutoyer, lui, alors pourquoi se compliquer la tâche ?

\- Je constate que ta délicatesse est aussi immuable que les montagnes, rétorqua l’intéressé.

\- Et je constate que tu es aussi insupportable que le bruit de ton fauteuil sur les graviers, grinça Ed.

L’infirmière les regardait d’un air stupéfait, vaguement choqué.

\- Allons, allons, pourquoi tant de violence dans vos paroles ? Edward, je te croyais mieux élevé ! Et vous, monsieur Mustang, n’allez pas embêter mon petit Edward.

\- Désolé, marmonna Ed à l’adresse d’Ella en de se carapatant vers la chambre de son frère, avant que Mustang n’ait le temps de rebondir sur “mon petit Edward”.

Roy le mettait affreusement mal à l’aise, en plus de l’énerver. On n’avait pas idée de sourire comme ça. Lorsqu’il quitta Al un peu plus tard, après lui avoir donné toutes les instructions pour les devoirs qui s’amoncelaient déjà, Ed s’aperçut que ses pas l’avaient mené devant la chambre douze. Il leva la main pour frapper, hésita, renonça et se contenta de pousser la porte.

Roy était installé sur son lit relevé comme un fauteuil et discutait au téléphone. Il avait tourné la tête d’un air surpris lorsqu’Ed était entré et après quelques mots, il raccrocha.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, hésita Ed, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il était venu.

Le vouvoiement était de retour. Flûte, il n’avait rien à faire là, Roy l’angoissait.

\- J’avais fini de parler. A quoi dois-je l’honneur de ta visite ?

\- Aucune idée, répliqua honnêtement Ed en s’installant sur le fauteuil roulant abandonné près du lit.

C’était la stricte vérité et pourtant, il sentait qu’il n’aurait pas pu passer devant la porte de Roy sans s’arrêter.

\- Formidable, tu es donc simplement venu m’imposer ta délicieuse présence pour le plaisir de m’emmerder, soupira Mustang d’un ton vaguement théâtral.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes systématiquement sur la défensive ? interrogea Ed de but en blanc en faisant rouler son siège d’avant en arrière.

\- C’est toi qui dis ça ?

\- Ah, merde, hein, rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- Quelle éloquence.

\- Mais vous me faites chier, à la fin ! Je suis là parce que mon frère m’a dit que vous étiez tout le temps seul. Il paraît que vous arrivez de Central. Pourquoi vous êtes venu vous perdre ici ?

Le visage de Mustang perdit immédiatement toute trace d’amusement. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il détourna le visage.

\- Va savoir, marmonna-t-il amèrement.

Ed sentit son estomac se serrer. Il avait tendance à prendre à la légère tout ce qui ne touchait pas directement Al ou lui-même, mais en observant Roy… Dans ce corps amaigri couvert de bandages, dans la posture tassée sur elle-même, dans ces yeux laiteux et même dans ce rictus cynique, Ed avait l’impression de se reconnaître. Il savait ce que Roy ressentait, peu importaient les détails. Il en avait été là, lui aussi, quatre ans plus tôt. Persuadé d’être un poids mort, inutile, une source de pitié. Il eut envie de le secouer comme Winry l’avait secoué, quand il avait refusé les automails la première fois. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qui le poussait à vouloir sortir Roy de l’enfer dans lequel il était visiblement plongé, mais voir son propre reflet sur le visage du pompier lui était insupportable.

\- Faut que j’y aille, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Roy fit comme s’il ne l’avait pas entendu et Ed donna un coup de pied métallique dans le cadre du lit pour attirer son attention.

\- Hé, connard, je te parle.

\- Et tu me donnes diablement envie de te répondre, soupira Roy en tournant son regard vide vers lui.

\- Mais quel emmerdeur, tu m’étonnes que personne te parle ! Je me tire, j’espère que tu seras de meilleur poil demain !

Les mots s’échappèrent avant qu’Ed n’y ait vraiment réfléchi et il se maudit, regrettant presque immédiatement d’avoir suggéré de revenir le lendemain. Roy avait soudain l’air ulcéré.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que j’aurai des raisons d’être de meilleure humeur ? Ta grande magnanimité, peut-être ?

Ed se retint de justesse de lui balancer son poing dans la figure et s’éloigna. Alors qu’il allait passer la porte, il se retourna pour faire face à Roy toujours tourné dans sa direction.

\- Arrête de te la jouer grand incompris. T’es pas le seul à avoir perdu des morceaux ici, Mustang, cracha Edward avant de claquer la porte dans son dos.

oOo

Roy entendit le pas d’Ed s’éloigner dans le couloir à un rythme furieux. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien pu vouloir dire par « pas le seul à avoir perdu des morceaux » ? Il était dans un établissement rempli de patients en convalescence, évidemment qu’il n’était pas le seul, mais est-ce que ça donnait à ce petit con le droit de lui dicter sa conduite ? Et puis qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là tous les jours, d’abord ?

Roy soupira et se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers. A peine le silence était-il revenu qu’il regrettait d’avoir fait fuir sa seule compagnie divertissante. La solitude ne l’avait jamais dérangé jusqu’à maintenant, mais il ne supportait plus de rester seul avec lui-même, seul avec la douleur et les regrets. Ed était affreusement irritant mais il avait le mérite de lui changer les idées... Encore une fois, Roy se demanda pourquoi Ed venait tous les jours. Pourquoi il était venu volontairement quelques minutes plus tôt, aussi. Vu leur première rencontre, Roy doutait qu’Ed ait été mort d’impatience de le revoir… Puis il se souvint de ce qu’Ed avait dit en arrivant. « Mon frère m’a dit que vous étiez tout le temps seul ». Qui donc était le frère d’Ed ? Un des infirmiers ? Un des patients ? Quelqu’un d’autre ? Comment savait-il que Roy était seul ?

Le pompier s’efforça d’oublier toutes ses questions, mais Ed refusait de quitter son esprit. La voix d’Ed, plutôt, et Roy s’aperçut qu’il était affreusement frustré de n’avoir aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait son nouvel ennemi. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu voir tous les gens qui l’entouraient, mais il avait envie de voir le personnel de l’hôpital comme il avait envie de voir le jardin ou la télévision. Non, il avait envie de  _ voir _ Ed, parce qu’il sentait qu’en le voyant, il pourrait comprendre l’agressivité et l’amertume sous-jacente qu’il sentait dans sa voix. Il pourrait arrêter de se sentir mutilé et inférieur à ce salaud qui avait le culot de marcher et d’être autonome et de l’enguirlander sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu’il avait traversé.

Le lendemain, Roy attendit avec une impatience teintée d’agacement le moment de sa promenade et espéra qu’Ed serait à l’heure, mais une pluie torrentielle décida de s’abattre sur l’hôpital et ses alentours, l’empêchant de sortir. Il hésita à appeler Ella pour lui demander si Ed était venu, mais n’osa pas la déranger pour si peu - et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tellement envie de parler à ce petit con. Probablement juste pour tromper l’ennui... Il s’efforça de penser à autre chose, mais il n’avait strictement rien pour s’occuper les mains ou l’esprit. Il avait l’impression de devenir fou, quand sa porte s’ouvrit et qu’un pas légèrement irrégulier indiqua l’arrivée d’Edward.

Roy était tellement soulagé à l’idée d’être délivré de la solitude qu’il en oublia à quel point Ed le mettait habituellement en rogne.

\- Ed ! s’exclama-t-il. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, avec la pluie.

\- Tu m'étonnes, j’ai failli crever quatre fois sur le chemin, mais j’ai bravé la noyade parce que j’avais envie de t’impressionner. Et sinon, tu connais le concept du parapluie ?

\- Et merde, tu commences déjà à me saouler, attends au moins de t’être installé, protesta Roy, mais il souriait.

Il souriait, et il n’arrivait pas à se retenir d’être content qu’Ed soit là, même si Ed était un insupportable crétin incapable de faire deux phrases sans s’énerver.

\- Ne me cherche pas, sinon je m’en vais ! menaça Ed, mais Roy entendit le bruit d’un objet que l’on posait sur sa table de chevet, puis le frottement du tissu lorsque Ed s’assit dans son fauteuil roulant. J’ai été incroyablement sympa aujourd’hui, en plus de risquer ma vie sous la flotte, je t’ai apporté du thé et des bouquins.

\- Des bouquins, répéta Roy, soudain consterné. Est-ce que tu as pris un coup sur le crâne depuis hier ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec des bouquins ?

Ed poussa un soupir interminable, comme si Roy avait proféré la plus grosse ânerie du siècle.

\- Mais si tu me laissais finir, aussi… ! Ella m’a dit que tu n’avais plus tes pansements aux mains depuis peu, alors je t’ai pris un guide pour apprendre à lire le braille, espèce de connard ingrat.

Même l’insulte ne put faire réagir Roy. L’attention était tellement inattendue, surtout venant d’Ed, que le colonel ne trouva pas de mots pour répondre. Ed en profita pour continuer comme s’il ne venait pas de l’émouvoir presque jusqu’aux larmes.

\- Il y a deux parties, la version embossée pour toi et la version imprimée pour que je puisse t’aider à apprendre. Enfin moi ou quelqu’un d’autre, hein, je te les laisserai en partant, il faudra juste que je les rende à la bibliothèque dans deux semaines. Quand tu sauras bien lire, je t’amènerai des romans ou des journaux ou ce que tu veux, il y a pas mal de choix.

Roy resta silencieux, une boule bloquant sa gorge. Il entendit Ed bouger, supposa qu’il fouillait dans son sac pour en tirer les livres promis et sentit un poids sur ses cuisses. Il posa une main dessus, sentit la couverture cartonnée couverte de petits picots et déglutit pour faire passer l’émotion qu’il sentait prête à déborder.

\- Ed... Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? murmura-t-il.

Quelque chose de froid et de possiblement métallique saisit sa main avec délicatesse, puis une tasse fut présentée à ses doigts. Il la saisit machinalement et porta son autre main à la chose non identifiée qui tenait toujours son poignet. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur des tiges polies et des articulations, essayant de s’imprégner des sensations pour visualiser la forme de la chose. Ça ressemblait à… Roy fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Je te l’ai dit, Mustang. T’es pas le seul à avoir perdu des morceaux, fit Ed en lâchant le poignet du colonel.

Roy hésita. Ce qu’il avait senti…

\- Tu as une main en métal ? demanda-t-il doucement, incertain de la réaction d’Ed.

S’il l’avait laissé la toucher, ça ne le dérangeait pas qu’il pose la question, non ?

\- Un automail, ouais. Tout le bras, en fait. Et une de mes jambes, confirma Edward.

\- Mais que…

\- Mais que dalle, complique pas tout, Mustang, l’interrompit Ed en retrouvant son ton agacé habituel. Je fais pas tout un flan de ton état alors ne fais pas tout un flan du mien. Tu le bois, ce thé ? J’ai pas toute la soirée pour t’apprendre à lire, moi, j’ai du boulot.

Roy déglutit, un peu secoué d’apprendre qu’il manquait deux membres à Ed. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pas étonnant qu’il connaisse si bien les lieux, en tout cas, il avait dû y passer un certain temps. Mais Ed ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’appesantir sur ses questions et dès que sa tasse fut vide, il la lui retira des mains pour la remplacer par le livre.

Plus qu’un livre, c’était un gros classeur rempli de feuilles épaisses couvertes de picots. Il parcourut la première page d’une main incertaine, sentant sous la pulpe de ses doigts des dizaines de petits points, s’efforçant de tous les toucher. Ça faisait effectivement peu de temps que des mains étaient libérées de leurs pansements et il ne savait pas si la sensibilité de ses doigts était due à la peau fraîchement reformée ou au fait que c’était sa seule façon de « voir ».

\- Bon, alors, reprit Ed sans se soucier de ses états d’âme. La première page, c’est juste l’alphabet et les signes courants comme la ponctuation. Tu connais le principe ou pas du tout ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Roy qui sentait l’angoisse nouer son estomac.

Ça semblait si compliqué, si irréalisable. Il ne se souvenait plus s’il avait eu du mal à apprendre à lire à l’école. C’était si différent…

\- En gros, chaque signe représente une lettre. Un signe, c’est six points en deux colonnes de trois, et selon les points qui sont en relief sur les six, ça fait une lettre différente.

Roy replaça ses doigts en haut de la page et essaya de comprendre la répartition des points, mais tout lui semblait complètement aléatoire. Il s’affaissa, découragé, et s’apprêtait à repousser le livre quand il sentit Ed se lever de son fauteuil et se pencher sur lui. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une vraie main qui s’empara de la sienne et guida son index sur la première ligne.

\- C’est là. Le point tout seul en haut à gauche, c’est un A.

\- Et après ? croassa Roy, complètement déstabilisé par l’attitude attentionnée d’Ed.

Il fut rapidement remis sur les rails par la réplique sarcastique de celui-ci. Edward lâcha sa main, semblant avoir retrouvé toute sa morgue.

\- Je t’ai dit que c’était l’alphabet, crétin, y a quoi après A selon toi ? Et ça se lit dans le même sens qu’un livre en noir, de gauche à droite et de haut en bas. C’est bon, tu connais ta droite et ta gauche ou faut que je t’explique ?

\- Bonjour la pédagogie, j’espère que t’es pas prof, persifla Roy en déplaçant son doigt sur le B.

Il aurait aimé garder le contact de la main d’Ed sur la sienne. Sa paume était chaude et plutôt douce, en totale opposition avec les doigts métalliques qu’il avait sentis un peu plus tôt.

\- Je risque pas de devenir prof, surtout si tous les élèves sont aussi chiants que toi.

\- C’est toi qui as voulu m’apprendre ! protesta Roy, mais Ed se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement.

\- Alors travaille au lieu de critiquer mes méthodes. Faut que je me barre, quand je reviens demain t’as intérêt à maîtriser l’alphabet. Dans le bon ordre, précisa-t-il ironiquement.

Roy l’entendit ramasser son sac et marcher vers la porte. Il n’avait aucune envie qu’il parte, même s’il était affreusement énervant. Au moins, il le distrayait – et il le traitait comme n’importe qui, pas comme une pauvre petite chose qu’il fallait choyer et protéger.

\- Ed ! l’appela-t-il en entendant le déclic de la poignée.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Merci.

\- Mais ouais, ta gueule, rétorqua Ed en claquant la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Merci Lanae pour ton commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours ♥  
Merci Nalou, encore une fois, pour la bêta !  
Et merci pour les kudos, c'est toujours la joie de recevoir ça ! ^w^
> 
> Voici la suite, j'espère que ça sera toujours à la hauteur, bonne lecture !

Ed ne s’arrêta de marcher que lorsqu’il eut passé le portail de la maison de convalescence. Il avait eu l’impression de fuir la chambre de Roy comme s’il avait le diable aux trousses. Il ne savait toujours pas vraiment ce qui l’avait poussé à offrir son aide au pompier et il ne regrettait pas vraiment – surtout parce que sa surprise avait eu le mérite de clouer le bec de l’autre abruti – mais il était toujours mal à l’aise vis-à-vis de lui. Il ne voulait pas de sa reconnaissance à la con, il ne faisait pas ça pour ça, il voulait juste que Roy arrête de broyer du noir. Ed serra les poings sans comprendre d’où lui venait cette colère qu’il sentait bouillonner au fond de lui. Il n’était même pas vraiment en colère contre Roy lui-même, mais contre cet abattement résigné qui émanait du blessé et qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Lorsqu’il l’avait poussé à essayer de lire, Ed avait senti tout son intérieur se contracter. Roy avait eu l’air tellement perdu, tellement vulnérable, et Ed avait compris que son humour bravache et son insolence n’étaient qu’une carapace. Une armure. Edward le savait bien. Il portait la même.

Le trajet sous la pluie lui prit presque une demi-heure entre la maison de convalescence et chez mamie Pinako. Parfois, Ed regrettait de ne pas louer une chambre directement sur le campus où il étudiait. Les trajets l’épuisaient, le forçant à se lever aux aurores pour prendre l’unique bus aller de la journée et à rentrer avec l’unique bus retour même s’il n’avait pas cours l’après-midi. En arrivant, il passait directement voir Al, lui donnait les cours et les devoirs de la journée, discutait un peu avec lui puis filait s’écrouler sur son lit. Un studio près de l’université lui aurait grandement facilité la vie, mais aurait également signifié la fin de ses visites quotidiennes à Al et il refusait en bloc de le laisser tomber.

Ed soupira en passant la porte. S’il prenait en plus le temps d’aller voir Mustang, ses nuits allaient vraiment raccourcir. Dès le début de l’année, ça sonnait comme un mauvais plan… Le jeune homme balança son sac dans sa chambre puis redescendit dans la cuisine, où Winry et Pinako s’activaient en papotant.

\- Je suis rentré, annonça Ed en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Winry lui lança un regard critique.

\- Salut, Ed, tu rentres tard ces jours-ci. Al va bien ?

\- Ed, mets la table, c’est prêt, intervint mamie Pinako sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il se leva en soupirant et sortit assiettes et couverts pour trois. Il avait terriblement envie de monter s’enfermer dans sa chambre et seule la faim le poussa à rester à la cuisine. Il adorait Winry, il la considérait comme sa sœur même si elle n’était pas du même sang que lui, mais elle était beaucoup trop perspicace et il n’avait aucune envie de lui parler de Roy ni même de l’état d’Al. Pinako était la digne grand-mère de Winry et ne manquerait pas de détecter le trouble de son petit-fils adoptif. Ed n’en menait donc pas large, craignant de subir un interrogatoire de la part des deux femmes s’il laissait échapper la moindre preuve qu’il n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Winry était bien trop occupée à décrire à sa grand-mère le _ superbe _ automail qu’elle avait reçu en révision l’après-midi même, et Ed put se concentrer sur l’engloutissement de son repas plutôt que sur ce qu’elle disait. Il eut même le temps de laver son assiette et ses couverts avant que son amie n’ait fini d’avoir des étoiles plein les yeux et il fila dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit sans se déshabiller, ôta ses chaussures d’un coup de pied et releva un bras pour couvrir ses yeux. Il était censé rédiger une dissertation sur l’utilisation comparative de diverses plantes médicinales, établir un plan d’expérience pour la dissection d’un poumon et apprendre par cœur tous les os constituant une main, mais son esprit était à des kilomètres de ses études. Ses pensées refusaient de se détacher de Roy Mustang.

Bon sang que cet homme était insupportable. Il ne laissait même pas Ed en paix quand celui-ci était chez lui… Ed souffla, grommela, se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Rien à faire, Roy était toujours dans sa tête, avec ses yeux éteints et son sourire insolent. Ed se demanda de quelle couleur étaient ces yeux-là avant d’être endommagés et étouffa un hurlement. Bon, il était peut-être temps de l’admettre. Roy Mustang était scandaleusement beau, même avec ses bandages partout et ses iris blanchâtres. La seule chose qui avait retenu Ed de s’avouer qu’il le trouvait séduisant, c’était le caractère urticant du blessé, mais maintenant qu’il l’avait vu garde baissée il n’avait plus le choix. L’avantage, c’était qu’Ed n’avait pas peur de rougir face à lui. Au pire, s’il n’arrivait pas à contrôler ses expressions, Roy serait incapable de le deviner…

C’était avec appréhension qu’Ed se rendit à la maison de convalescence le lendemain. Il prit son temps avec Al, repoussant malgré lui le moment d’aller rendre visite à Mustang. On était vendredi, de toute façon. Il n’avait pas à se lever tôt le lendemain, pas de devoir urgent et pas d’obligation d’une manière générale. Il en profita pour discuter de choses et d’autres avec son frère, le sujet revenant invariablement sur ce qu’Al ferait quand il sortirait de l’établissement. Ils tiraient de multiples plans sur la comète, rêvant des projets qu’ils pourraient enfin entreprendre ensemble. Ils savaient tous les deux que ces jours d’aventures et de liberté n’étaient pas près d’arriver, s’ils arrivaient un jour, mais ils avaient besoin de se laisser porter par l’espoir de temps en temps. Al n’avait que cet objectif pour le maintenir à flots dans son quotidien immobile et Ed ne pouvait que l’encourager, les médecins lui ayant longuement expliqué que la motivation de son frère pouvait jouer un rôle clef dans sa guérison. Il avait l’impression de s’arracher le cœur à chaque fois qu’Al lui parlait du jour où il pourrait enfin refaire du vélo, sachant que les chances que son frère puisse ne serait-ce que marcher étaient infimes, mais il refusait de baisser les bras. Après tout, lui-même n’avait pas cru qu’il serait à nouveau capable de marcher et d’écrire, mais il avait bel et bien fini par maîtriser les automails greffés à son corps. Tout n’était pas perdu.

Sophie, une des infirmières qui s’occupait le plus d’Al, interrompit leur conversation en apportant son plateau repas du soir.

\- Bonsoir, les garçons ! les salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Edward, chou, je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là, tu veux que je t’apporte à manger aussi ? proposa-t-elle en installant la table mobile au-dessus du lit d’Al.

\- Non, merci, je ne pensais pas qu’il était si tard. Je vais rentrer.

\- Tu repasses demain ? demanda Al alors que son frère se levait et balançait son sac sur son épaule métallique.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Allez, à plus tard !

Ed s’éclipsa, laissant Sophie prendre sa place pour donner à manger à son frère. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et parcourut le couloir du rez-de-chaussée au pas de course. Il n’aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour voir Mustang s’il ne voulait pas que Winry et Pinako s’inquiètent…

En arrivant devant la chambre douze, Ed s’apprêtait à entrer sans s’annoncer mais se figea en entendant plusieurs voix à l’intérieur. Merde, Ella devait être arrivée avec le dîner de Roy aussi… Bah, il n’avait qu’à entrer, se contenter de lui dire bonjour et s’excuser de ne pas pouvoir rester. Hors de question qu’il reste papoter avec Roy en présence de l’infirmière.

Il frappa donc à la porte pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait rencontré Roy et attendit. Ce fut la voix de Mustang qui l’invita à entrer d’un ton un peu sec. Ed poussa le battant et fit deux pas dans la pièce.

\- Salut, Mustang, j’peux pas rester ce soir, je – oh, bonjour, euh… ? s’interrompit-il en découvrant la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait debout au pied du lit de Roy.

\- Tu dois être Ed, bonsoir, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, ravie de te rencontrer.

Dans son lit, Roy avait l’air de fulminer.

\- C’est maintenant que tu te pointes ? lâcha-t-il en guise de salut.

\- Hé, ho, t’es au courant que t’es pas le centre du monde ? T’es pas exactement ma priorité numéro un, connard ! rétorqua Ed automatiquement avant de se couvrir la bouche de sa main métallique. Oups, désolé, lieutenant Hawkeye, enchanté également, je suis Edward Elric.

La femme se contenta de rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes trouvé un ami à votre niveau, colonel, déclara-t-elle en regardant tour à tour Mustang et Edward. Je vais peut-être vous laisser, j’ai l’impression que vous avez des comptes à régler…

Ed grimaça.

\- Non, laissez tomber, je voulais pas vous interrompre. Je réglerai mes comptes avec Mustang plus tard, je dois vraiment rentrer, expliqua-t-il précipitamment en battant en retraite vers la porte.

\- Comme tu voudras. Je dois partir aussi, j’ai pas mal de route à faire. A bientôt, colonel, fit Hawkeye en allant serrer l’épaule de Roy. Soyez sage.

Elle suivit Edward jusqu’à la porte. Au moment où elle allait la fermer, la voix de Roy retentit.

\- Tu fais chier, Ed, j’ai passé la journée à apprendre l’alphabet rien que pour toi !

Ed arqua un sourcil, surpris par la formulation. Il sentait le regard de Hawkeye braqué sur lui, intrigué.

\- Super, p’t’être que demain tu sauras même compter, répliqua-t-il dans l’entrebâillement.

La jeune femme referma le battant et l’accompagna vers la sortie.

\- Apprendre l’alphabet ? Je savais que le colonel avait un humour douteux, mais j’avoue que je ne comprends pas.

Ed haussa les épaules.

\- Je lui ai prêté un bouquin pour apprendre à lire le braille. Pour qu’il s’occupe la journée.

Le visage de Hawkeye s’éclaira, illuminé par la compréhension. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Ed.

\- Oh, je vois ! Excellente idée. Le colonel m’a dit que tu venais le voir tous les jours, je tiens à te remercier pour ça. Je ne peux pas faire l’aller-retour depuis Central souvent, alors je suis contente qu’il se soit trouvé de la compagnie. Même si vos échanges ont l’air… animés, finit-elle par dire, l’air moyennement convaincu par son choix de mot.

\- C’est toujours lui qui commence, grommela Ed en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Riza rit doucement.

\- J’ai l’impression que tu as le sang chaud aussi, si je puis me permettre. Mais je crois que ça lui fait du bien. Il ne peut pas se défouler comme ça avec moi…

Elle avait l’air un peu triste en disant ça. Ed baissa le nez sur ses chaussures.

\- Je sais ce qu’il vit, alors c’est plus facile pour moi de lui parler en faisant abstraction de son état. Ça se sent que vous n’y arrivez pas.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir et hocha lentement la tête.

\- J’imagine que oui… C’est dur pour moi aussi. Moins évidemment, mais le voir comme ça… Je ne m’y habitue pas.

Ils étaient arrivés au portail, et Riza se dirigea vers une voiture garée sur le bas-côté. Elle la déverrouilla et observa Ed.

\- Je peux te déposer chez toi ? proposa-t-elle.

Ed hésita. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de monter en voiture avec une inconnue – plus à cause de la voiture que de l’inconnue.

\- Je peux rentrer à pieds. J’habite pas loin. Et vous avez dit que vous aviez de la route…

\- Sûr ? La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Ça ne me dérange pas de faire un détour, insista-t-elle.

Ed observa la calandre et les roues d’un air méfiant. Il pourrait peut-être profiter du trajet pour poser des questions à propos de Roy.

\- D’accord, céda-t-il en s’installant côté passager.

Il boucla sa ceinture de sécurité et crispa malgré lui ses mains sur le siège. Hawkeye l’observait, manifestement perplexe.

\- Un problème, Ed ?

Il soupira avec la sensation que tout son corps se dégonflait.

\- Le dites pas à Mustang… J’ai une trouille bleue en voiture.

Elle opina et démarra le moteur.

\- Je serai prudente, promis.

Elle respecta sa promesse et Edward se détendit très légèrement, la guidant sur les petites routes désertes qui menaient chez mamie Pinako.

\- Tu disais que tu comprenais ce que vit le colonel, reprit Riza inopinément. Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais… qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? Je suppose que tu ne vas pas tous les jours à l’hôpital juste pour le voir.

Edward garda le regard fixé sur la route, appréhendant chaque virage. Il n’avait jamais vraiment parlé de l’accident à qui que ce soit, mais il avait inexplicablement confiance en Riza.

\- J’ai eu un accident de voiture il y a quatre ans. J’ai été amputé d’un bras et d’une jambe. Mon petit frère en est ressorti tétraplégique, probablement définitivement, répondit-il tout doucement, détestant chaque mot qu’il prononçait. C’est lui que je viens voir tous les jours.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Riza pincer les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Vous y êtes pour rien, que je sache.

\- Non, certes, mais je suis quand même désolée pour toi. Ça a dû être terriblement difficile pour vous et pour vos parents.

Edward serra les mâchoires. Il avait envie de se recroqueviller en une petite boule de douleur. Ça faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu besoin d’en parler, il ne s’était pas rendu compte que ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

\- Ma mère n’a pas survécu à l’accident. Tournez à droite à la prochaine, ajouta-t-il dans l’espoir d’éviter plus de questions.

Il n’avait absolument pas envie de mentionner son père. Son père, l’enflure qui s’était trouvé, ivre, au volant de la voiture d’en face. Le salaud qui avait juste récupéré le fric de l’assurance et s’était barré sans laisser d’adresse, laissant ses deux enfants agonisants à Pinako. Riza sembla comprendre que le sujet était clos et ralentit quand Ed lui indiqua la maison.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n’es pas perturbé par l’état du colonel, déclara-t-elle en coupant le moteur.

\- Vous vous trompez, rétorqua Ed. Justement, son état me révolte parce que je sais ce que c’est de perdre une part de soi et de ne pas réussir à l’accepter. La différence entre vous et moi, c’est que je n’éprouve aucune pitié pour lui.

\- Je…

\- Je ne vous accuse pas, coupa Edward. Vous avez une réaction normale, mais ce n’est juste pas celle dont il a besoin.

Riza rit doucement, l’air à la fois dépité et amusé.

\- Tu as l’air de bien le comprendre. Et de beaucoup l’apprécier.

\- Je lui ai parlé quatre fois en comptant aujourd’hui, répliqua Ed, défensif.

\- Et en quatre jours, tu as accompli plus que moi en plus de deux mois. Le colonel est sociable, mais il n’est pas du genre à tisser des liens serrés en si peu de temps. Je suis impressionnée.

\- Si vous appelez nos échanges d’insultes des liens serrés, j’espère en effet qu’il n’est pas comme ça systématiquement. Encore que ce soit un peu vexant d’être pile celui qu’il a choisi comme victime pour ses caprices…

\- Tu as l’air de rendre autant que tu reçois, répliqua Riza en riant.

\- Je ne suis pas un paillasson, donc je ne laisse personne s’essuyer les pieds sur moi.

_ Même quand il sourit ou qu’il a l’air perdu quand je lui tiens la main pour lire, _ ajouta-t-il mentalement. Merde, il s’était vraiment attaché à Mustang, Riza avait complètement raison.

\- Tu vas retourner le voir demain ? demanda-t-elle en s’arrêtant devant la maison de Pinako, coupant Ed dans ses réflexions.

Il soupira. La réponse était évidente.

\- Ouais. Je vais rester l’après-midi avec mon frère, mais je passerai voir Mustang avant de partir.

\- Merci, Ed.

\- Pas de quoi. C’est pas une sinécure, votre colonel, mais il a besoin qu’on lui botte le cul et j’ai un pied particulièrement efficace, répondit Ed en tapotant sa jambe métallique, qui résonna de manière étouffée à travers son pantalon.

Riza sourit.

\- Essaie de ne pas l’abîmer plus qu’il ne l’est déjà…

\- Il est plus résistant que vous ne le croyez. Bon, je ne vous retiens pas, vous avez une sacrée distance à couvrir jusqu’à Central. Merci de m’avoir ramené.

Il s’extirpa de la voiture et éprouva un irrépressible soulagement en retrouvant la terre ferme sous ses pieds.

\- C’était un plaisir. A bientôt, Ed !

Riza redémarra et Ed observa la voiture qui s’éloignait sur la petite route de campagne. Il avait la distincte impression que la jeune femme avait lu plus de choses en lui qu’il ne s’admettait à lui-même.

oOo

Le lendemain fut une journée radieuse. Ed s’installa au soleil avec son frère, profitant d’une des tables du jardin pour étaler leurs cours dessus. Ils suivaient le même cursus de médecine, projetant tous deux de s’engager dans la recherche une fois leur diplôme en poche ; l’accident et ses conséquences sur eux avait imposé leur orientation comme une évidence. Winry était venue avec Ed, prêtant ses mains à Al pour rédiger ses devoirs sous sa dictée.

\- Comment tu écris « hypothalamus » ? demanda-t-elle, interrompant le flot de paroles du jeune homme.

\- Pas comme ça, fit Al en jetant un œil à la copie. Tu étais obligée d’écrire en turquoise ?

Ed n’écoutait leurs chamailleries qu’à moitié. Il parvenait tout juste à se concentrer sur sa propre dissertation ; à la table derrière Winry et son frère, une silhouette en fauteuil roulant attirait inexorablement son regard et Ed ne pouvait s’empêcher d’élaborer des stratégies pour fausser compagnie à ses deux acolytes. Mais Roy ignorait qu’il était là, en train de l’observer à la dérobée, et Ed s’efforça de terminer son devoir sans écrire trop d’âneries.

\- Voilà, fini ! s’exclama Winry avant d’écrire soigneusement « Alphonse Elric » en haut de la copie qu’elle venait de terminer. Bien joué, Al. Tu veux aller faire un tour pendant qu’Ed termine ?

\- Ben c’est ça, laissez-moi en plan, protesta Ed en levant le nez du schéma qu’il était en train de tracer.

Derrière Winry, Roy parlait à Ella, mais Ed était trop loin pour entendre ce qu’il disait. Prenant son mal en patience, il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son travail et griffonna quelques mots supplémentaires.

\- Tu nous rejoindras, répliqua la jeune fille en bondissant de sa chaise.

Elle rangea rapidement les affaires d’Al et posa la pile bien nette à côté du capharnaüm de livres et de feuilles volantes d’Edward, tapota la tête de l’étudiant toujours en train de peiner et s’éloigna en poussant devant elle le fauteuil d’Al. Ed grommela, relut son dernier paragraphe et décida qu’il valait mieux arrêter le carnage avant que les dommages ne soient irréversibles. Il recopierait tout ça au propre dans la soirée.

Alors qu’il rassemblait ses brouillons, ses cours et autres notes éparpillées, le son caractéristique d’un fauteuil sur les graviers lui fit relever la tête. Ella venait d’amener le fauteuil de Roy à sa table. Elle adressa un clin d’œil à Ed et s’éloigna vers d’autres patients en train de profiter du soleil.

\- Il me semblait avoir entendu ta voix mélodieuse et enjouée, Ed, le salua Mustang avec un sourire en coin.

\- Si j’avais su, j’aurais fermé ma gueule, répliqua Ed, mais son ton sarcastique se perdit au milieu d’un enthousiasme sincère.

Flûte, voilà qu’il était vraiment content de voir Roy, maintenant.

\- Tu peux le dire, que je t’ai affreusement manqué, se moqua le blessé. Tu es occupé ?

\- Parle pour toi… Et non, je viens de terminer mes devoirs et mon agréable compagnie s’est barrée, donc je me retrouve comme un con avec toi.

Roy ricana.

\- Si tu traites tout le monde comme tu me traites moi, ça ne m’étonne pas que les gens te laissent sur place.

\- T’as toujours été aussi lourdingue ou tes bonnes manières ont cramé en même temps que le reste ?

Le silence qui plana donna envie à Ed de se cogner la tête contre la table. Le plateau en fer forgé saurait sans doute lui enfoncer un peu de retenue dans le crâne. Ed se leva, contourna la table et se rassit juste à côté de Roy qui s’était figé.

\- Pardon, je suis allé trop loin, murmura Ed. Je…

\- T’emmerde pas, l’interrompit Roy d’un ton fatigué. Tu peux demander à Ella de me ramener dans ma chambre ?

Ed se serait donné des claques. Mais quel con, on n’avait pas idée de sortir un truc pareil !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. J’ai pas réfléchi, insista-t-il faiblement.

\- Tu réfléchis pas souvent, j’ai l’impression, grinça Mustang.

Ed resta muet. Qu’aurait-il pu répondre ? Il remonta ses jambes en tailleur sur sa chaise de jardin et se tassa sur lui-même, ruminant son manque affligeant de tact. Alors que le silence s’étirait depuis quelques minutes, Ed fut surpris de sentir la main de Roy tâtonner dans sa direction, attraper son bras, hésiter, descendre jusqu’à son coude, puis son poignet, pour enfin saisir ses doigts et serrer brièvement avant de le relâcher.

\- T’es toujours là, Ed ? T’es pas obligé de compenser tout de suite pour les années de réflexion qu’il doit te manquer, fit Mustang. Parle, ça m’angoisse de ne pas savoir si tu es là ou non.

Ed était toujours en train de se battre avec lui-même pour savoir s’il voulait ou non reprendre la main de Roy. Pris au dépourvu, il balbutia la première réponse qui lui vint à l’esprit.

\- De quoi tu veux que je te parle ?

\- A quoi tu ressembles ? demanda Roy, surprenant Ed une fois de plus.

\- Comment ça, à quoi je ressemble ? s’étonna-t-il. Je suis humain, Mustang, je suis constitué à peu près comme toi, tu sais, une seule tête, deux bras, deux jambes...

Roy soupira et donna une petite tape dans sa direction, atteignant son genou relevé.

\- Je suis sérieux, Ed, pour une fois… Je n’arrive pas à t’imaginer et ça me frustre.

Edward hésita.

\- Je peux pas te faire un portrait ultra précis, mais si tu y tiens… Euh… Pose-moi des questions, plutôt. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Tu es blond ou brun ? Ou autre chose, roux ou...

\- Blond. Un peu plus foncé que ta copine Hawkeye. J’ai les cheveux longs.

Roy haussa un sourcil, l’air à la fois intrigué et concentré.

\- Hawkeye n’est pas ma copine, c’est mon lieutenant. Longs comment ? Détachés ?

\- Jusqu’au milieu du dos, à peu près. Ils sont tressés, sinon c’est la misère à démêler et c’est pas pratique, précisa Ed.

Mustang hocha la tête.

\- Tes yeux sont de quelle couleur ?

\- Dorés, répondit Edward.

C’était la seule chose qu’il tenait de son père au niveau de l’apparence. Il aurait préféré ne rien avoir en commun avec lui, mais le fait de partager ce trait original avec son frère adoucissait l’amertume de ressembler, même de loin, à son pire ennemi. Roy eut l’air surpris en entendant la réponse.

\- Dorés comment ? Jaunes, tu veux dire ?

\- Pas vraiment, enfin pas jaunes comme les yeux d’un chat. Ils tirent plus sur le brun que sur le vert, mais ils ne sont ni l’un ni l’autre. J’ai des origines de Xerxès.

Roy soupira.

\- Je crois que c’est encore plus frustrant d’essayer de t’imaginer avec la description sans pouvoir vérifier si je me fais la bonne image. Laisse tomber.

Ed se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertain. La situation avait pris un tour sérieux auquel il ne s’attendait pas et il ne savait pas comment désamorcer la tension qu’il sentait monter.

\- Tu veux aller faire un tour ? proposa-t-il au hasard. Je sais que tu t’en fous du paysage mais euh... juste pour prendre l’air quoi...

Roy haussa les épaules.

\- Et profiter du bruit horrible du gravier sous les roues ? Non merci. Je préférerais rentrer. Je commence à avoir trop chaud. Tu peux appeler Ella ?

En effet, le soleil de la mi-septembre était toujours bien présent et en jaugeant Roy, Ed comprit qu’il ait du mal à supporter la chaleur. En plus des bandages qui couvraient toujours la majorité de son torse et ses bras, le blessé portait un sweat-shirt à capuche sombre et un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle.

\- Je peux te ramener à ta chambre, si tu veux. Pas la peine de déranger Ella.

\- Je croyais que tu avais de la compagnie avant que j’arrive.

Ed haussa les épaules avant de se souvenir que Roy ne pouvait pas voir son geste.

\- Al et Winry peuvent se passer de moi encore un peu.

Sans laisser à Roy le temps de protester, il se leva et manœuvra le fauteuil de Roy en direction de l’intérieur. Alors qu’il passait la porte, l’obscurité relative l’obligea à cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour se débarrasser du contraste avec la brillante luminosité du jardin. Ed se sentait toujours un peu coupable à cause de son dérapage verbal et poussa le fauteuil dans la chambre douze en réfléchissant à un moyen de ne pas laisser Roy seul tout de suite.

\- Tu veux que je t’aide à te recoucher ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Roy grimaça, l’air hésitant.

\- Il me semble t’avoir entendu dire que t’étais pas là pour me « foutre au lit », répondit-il avec un demi-sourire peu convaincu.

\- Me fais pas chier, puisque je te le propose. Oui ou non ?

\- OK.

Ed plaça le fauteuil le plus près du lit possible et observa Roy pour déterminer la meilleure manière de le soulever sans lui faire mal. Il se pencha vers lui et le saisit sous les aisselles en visant les zones sans bandages.

\- Tu peux poser tes pieds par terre ou pas ?

\- Oui, mais je ne dois pas forcer. La cicatrisation n’est pas complète.

Roy passa un bras autour des épaules d’Ed et lentement, ils parvinrent à coopérer pour que le blessé retrouve sa place sur son matelas. Au moment de le déposer, Ed se retrouva penché sur Roy, presque le visage dans son cou, et inspira malgré lui une grande bouffée de son odeur. Au-delà des relents d’antiseptique, il y avait autre chose, un parfum chaud qui donna à Ed l’envie de rester là et de respirer dans le creux attirant entre la mâchoire et la gorge de Roy. Ed déglutit difficilement et relâcha Mustang à regret avant de se redresser. La main de Roy, qui s’était trouvée sur son épaule métallique, glissa le long de son automail et saisit brièvement les doigts artificiels.

\- Ça va, tu es bien installé ? interrogea Ed pour essayer de chasser les idées déplacées qui lui venaient à l’esprit.

Il se demandait si Roy l’aurait caressé ainsi s’il avait été de l’autre côté et qu’il avait touché son bras de chair et d’os.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu veux que je reste ou...? hésita Ed.

Roy agita vaguement la main dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi t’es sympa comme ça aujourd’hui ?

\- Tu préfères quand je t’envoie chier et que je t’insulte ? fit Ed, dubitatif.

\- J’ai pas dit ça, crétin. Je suis juste pas habitué.

Ed s’installa dans le fauteuil laissé vacant et passa ses jambes par-dessus l’accoudoir. Il n’avait pas envie de partir, mais le silence le rendait nerveux. Roy semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Mustang ? demanda-t-il au bout d’un moment, ne tenant plus.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je… J’crois qu’il va falloir que j’y aille. Al et Winry vont se demander où je suis passé.

\- OK, répondit platement Roy en se rencognant dans son oreiller.

Ed rechignait à le laisser comme ça, seul et immobile.

\- T’as besoin d’un truc ? proposa-t-il en se remettant sur pieds.

Roy haussa les épaules.

\- Barre-toi, Ed.

\- Ah ben ça fait plaisir, moi qui croyais que tu me trouvais sympa ! rétorqua Ed d’un ton moqueur, piqué au vif.

Les mâchoires de Roy se serrèrent et il le fusilla de son regard éteint.

\- J’ai pas besoin de ta sympathie.

Ed lui tourna le dos et marcha d’un pas décidé vers la porte.

\- Mais quel connard, grommela-t-il. Tu m’emmerdes, Mustang, t’es jamais content.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui sans attendre de réponse. Il fulminait, tout en sachant pertinemment qu’il avait fait exactement ce que Mustang ne voulait pas qu’il fasse : être attentionné et compatissant envers lui. Il avait été à sa place et il se souvenait parfaitement de l’allergie à la gentillesse qu’il avait développée pendant cette période. Mustang réagissait de la même manière face à Ed : la colère lui servait de soupape. Ed était son moyen de se défouler, il avait besoin que leur relation reste tendue et électrique.

Sauf qu’Edward n’avait aucune envie d’agir comme un enfoiré juste pour faciliter la vie de Roy. Il n’avait pas envie d’agir comme un enfoiré, tout court. Il s’était fait avoir comme un bleu, piégé par le reflet de lui-même que lui avait renvoyé le pompier blessé. Il avait vraiment envie de l’aider, de le sortir de cette période sombre où il s’enfonçait de plus en plus.

En ressortant dans le jardin, Ed soupira et donna un coup de pied dans les graviers, frustré. Il aperçut Winry et Al installés près du plan d’eau, au fond du jardin, et marcha lentement pour les rejoindre. Il n’avait pas envie de parler, pas envie d’écouter le joyeux babillage de son amie et de son frère, mais c’était pour ça qu’il était venu ici aujourd’hui, au départ, même s’il avait prévu de passer voir Roy. Il n’avait simplement pas anticipé le déroulement de l’après-midi.

Al et Winry s’aperçurent à peine qu’il les avait rejoints. Ed se doutait qu’ils partageaient autre chose que la simple amitié fraternelle qui les unissait à lui et resta un peu à l’écart, les laissant profiter du peu d’intimité qu’ils pouvaient obtenir. L’heure de fin des visites finit cependant par arriver et après avoir raccompagné Al dans sa chambre avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain, Ed prit le chemin du retour accompagné par Winry, qui semblait décidée à le transpercer de son regard le plus inquisiteur.

\- Ed, t’as l’air étrange, lança-t-elle innocemment son premier hameçon.

Il l’esquiva plus par habitude que par réelle volonté. Quand Winry voulait savoir quelque chose, il était difficile de ne pas cracher le morceau.

\- Je suis juste crevé.

\- Ne me la fais pas à l’envers. Je sais reconnaître quand tu es fatigué et quand il y a quelque chose qui t’ennuie. Balance.

\- Je te dis que ça va, Winry, râla-t-il sans conviction.

Peut-être qu’il pouvait en parler, après tout. A qui d’autre pourrait-il le dire, de toute façon, s’il ne pouvait pas le dire à Winry, presque sa propre sœur ? Il soupira et plongea ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Winry rit doucement et lui prit le bras tout en marchant d’un pas guilleret.

\- Allez, dis-moi touuut, chantonna-t-elle. Je suis sûre que c’est à propos de ce type à qui tu as parlé.

\- Tu m’as vu avec Mustang ? s’exclama Ed avant de fermer sa bouche en se maudissant.

Il avait sauté à pieds joints dans le piège et Winry poussa un petit cri de victoire.

\- Ha ! Pas du tout, je bluffais. Tu n’arrêtais pas de le regarder au lieu de faire tes devoirs, mais je n’ai pas vérifié si tu es allé le voir quand je suis partie avec Al. Alors ?

\- Alors que dalle, tenta Ed d’un ton boudeur.

\- Oh, non, Ed ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, minauda Winry en le lâchant pour sautiller face à lui. Ça a l’air croustillant, fais-moi plaisir ! C’est qui, ce mec ?

Ed soupira longuement et se gratta la tête, essayant de gagner du temps. Par où commencer ? _Mustang ?_ _Oh, c’est juste un connard que j’ai rencontré cette semaine. Rien d’intéressant._ Pas crédible._ Mustang ? J’sais pas, je lui ai parlé deux trois fois, je le connais pas vraiment._ Presque vrai, mais insuffisant pour satisfaire la curiosité de la jeune femme. _Mustang ? Ben…_ Ed hésita, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il jeta un regard à son amie, qui l’observait avec un sourire impatient.

\- Winry… Tu crois aux coups de foudre ? s’entendit-il demander.

_Oups._ Ce n’était pas exactement ce qu’il avait prévu de dire et pendant une horrible seconde, il crut que Winry allait exploser de rire. A la place, elle sembla se calmer et reprit sa marche tranquille en tenant le bras d’Ed.

\- Oh, tu as l’air tout sérieux, j’ai pas l’habitude, s’amusa-t-elle doucement. Je n’en sais rien, Ed, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Ed haussa les épaules.

\- Je connais Roy depuis mardi, on a passé les trois-quarts de nos conversations à s’insulter, mais je n’arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Ça me rend dingue.

Winry sourit.

\- Je suis pas sûre d’appeler ça un coup de foudre, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. C’est vrai qu’il est plutôt canon.

\- Je m’en fous, qu’il soit canon. Enfin, ouais, il l’est, d’accord, mais… merde. Je pense constamment à lui. Je suis allé jusqu’à la putain de bibliothèque juste pour lui, sous la pluie, alors qu’il avait rien demandé et que je l’avais vu deux fois et qu’on avait pas échangé autre chose que des injures, expliqua Ed d’un ton excédé.

Maintenant qu’il avait commencé à en parler, il ne pouvait plus se taire. Il avait besoin que tout sorte et surtout, surtout il espérait que Winry lui propose une solution miracle pour bannir Roy de son esprit.

\- Et aujourd’hui ? demanda Winry. Vous vous êtes engueulés aussi ?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin… ça a à peu près bien commencé, hésita Ed en passant son écart sous silence. On a un peu discuté, puis je l’ai ramené dans sa chambre et il m’a globalement envoyé me faire foutre. Il refuse que je sois sympa avec lui. Tu te souviens de…

Winry saisit la main d’Ed et la serra doucement.

\- De toi il y a quatre ans ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Ouais.

\- Je ne risque pas d’oublier ça. Tu ne supportais pas qu’on t’aide, même si ça n’avait rien à voir avec ton état. La première fois que je t’ai parlé des automails, tu m’as hurlé dessus et ensuite tu ne m’as plus adressé la parole pendant plus d’une semaine.

\- Je… marmonna Ed, s’apprêtant à s’excuser pour la millionième fois.

\- Je ne t’engueule pas, Ed, je pourrais presque en rire maintenant. Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux. Et que tu aies fini par accepter ma proposition, évidemment. En tout cas, je comprends très bien ta position vis-à-vis de Mustang.

\- Ouais…

Winry lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Secoue-toi, Ed. Qu’est-ce que tu attends de lui, exactement ? De quoi tu as envie ?

Edward hésita.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Quand je suis avec lui, j’ai l’impression de marcher sur un fil. Si je suis trop sympa, il se braque, mais si je ne le suis pas, il s’en plaint. J’aimerais savoir ce qu’il veut, lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais, toi, pendant cette période ?

\- Qu’on me foute la paix. Mais des fois, il a l’air content que je sois là. Ça me fout en l’air, je sais jamais ce qu’il pense vraiment, râla Ed.

\- Tu lui as posé la question ?

\- De but en blanc comme ça ? « Hé, Mustang, je sais pas si tu m’aimes bien ou si tu peux pas m’encadrer, tu peux m’éclairer là-dessus ? »

Winry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas comme ça, crétin. Le tact, c’est vraiment pas ton fort, hein ?

\- Tu ne m’aides pas, Winry.

\- Ed, t’es plus un gamin, je ne vais pas aller le voir pour lui demander à ta place.

Ed pâlit rien qu’à cette idée. Il ne se relèverait pas d’une telle humiliation – par contre, s’il avait envie de payer un bon fou rire à Mustang, c’était probablement une excellente idée.

\- Tu vas bien trouver une solution. Tu vas retourner le voir, demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On ne s’est pas quittés en bons termes aujourd’hui.

Winry soupira et grogna, agacée.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop compliqués, les mecs. Enfin, tu verras bien demain…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici le quatrième chapitre :) Voilà, on a dépassé la moitié. Merci encore pour les kudos, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Et merci à Nalou pour la bêta, comme d'habitude ♥
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Roy reposa le guide de braille avec un peu plus de brusquerie que prévu. Certes, il avait encore du mal à viser la table de chevet, mais son geste avait été honnêtement plus brutal que nécessaire. Lire le faisait penser à Ed et Ed le rendait marteau, à jongler entre sympathie et agressivité insolente – pire que ça, Roy ne savait pas ce qu’il préférait. Il n’était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme s’était mis à venir le voir tous les jours alors que leur premier échange avait été houleux.

Lorsqu’Ella lui apporta son repas du soir, Roy eut envie de lui demander de partir, mais il avait faim. Alors qu’elle posait le plateau sur la table qui surplombait le lit, une idée germa dans l’esprit de Roy.

\- Ella, vous connaissez le frère d’Edward ? demanda-t-il

\- Le petit Alphonse ? s’étonna l’infirmière. Oui, bien sûr que je le connais, comme tout le monde ici ! Pauvre bébé, ça fait quatre ans qu’il est là et je ne suis pas sûre qu’il sorte de sitôt…

Roy haussa un sourcil, mais il n’était pas vraiment surpris. Ella venait plutôt de confirmer ses soupçons. Ed venait bel et bien chaque jour pour voir son frère.

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible de lui parler ? tenta-t-il.

\- Certainement, Al aime beaucoup avoir de la visite. Si vous voulez, je vous monterai dans sa chambre après le dîner.

\- Merci, accepta Roy.

Il mangea aussi vite qu’il put, soudain impatient. Il espérait qu’Al l’aiderait à comprendre comment fonctionnait Ed – ce qui l’aiderait peut-être à comprendre comment il fonctionnait lui-même et pourquoi le jeune homme s’était si facilement installé dans sa tête.

Son assiette vidée, Roy se sentait un peu plus serein et s’installa docilement dans son fauteuil roulant pour sortir de sa chambre. Il avait hâte que ses pieds soient suffisamment guéris pour lui permettre de remarcher, même s’il ne savait pas vraiment comment il pourrait se diriger le moment venu. En attendant, il laissa Ella le pousser jusqu’à l’ascenseur, qu’il ne reconnut qu’à la sensation de léger vertige dans son estomac, puis dans un autre couloir. Elle frappa à une porte et Roy entendit la voix de Sophie, une autre des infirmières, l’inviter à entrer.

\- Bonsoir, Al ! chantonna Ella en poussant Roy dans la pièce. Est-ce que tu as envie d’avoir un peu de compagnie ce soir ?

\- Roy Mustang, répondit une voix douce. Je me demandais si j’aurais l’honneur de votre conversation un jour. Merci, Ella, avec plaisir. J’ai presque fini de manger.

Roy haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Comment…

\- Je connais votre nom ? l’interrompit Al. Disons que j’ai mes sources, s’amusa-t-il. Je connais tout le monde ici, monsieur Mustang, même ceux qui ne me connaissent pas.

\- Al est au courant de tout, expliqua Sophie. Il connaît la maison par cœur, alors les nouveaux comme vous ne peuvent pas échapper à son attention.

\- Je comprends, fit Roy, déstabilisé.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s’était attendu, mais pas à ça. Il n’aurait pas été plus surpris si Al l’avait accueilli d’un _ je vous attendais, monsieur Bond. _ Il sentit qu’Ella le poussait plus avant dans la chambre et supposa qu’elle le plaçait au chevet du lit d’Al. Il était plus nerveux qu’il ne pensait, bizarrement angoissé à l’idée de discuter avec un inconnu qui avait l’air d’en savoir long sur lui.

Il entendit les infirmières quitter la pièce avec la recommandation d’appeler quand Roy voudrait regagner sa chambre. Le silence revint et Roy s’aperçut qu’il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il avait eu une foule de questions à poser à propos d’Ed, mais maintenant qu’il était là, il ne savait plus par où commencer. Si au moins il avait pu voir son interlocuteur, jauger ses réactions… ! Roy avait toujours été sociable, il était réputé dans la caserne pour être un baratineur et un dragueur, mais voilà qu’il se retrouvait muet de timidité face au petit frère d’un type qu’il connaissait à peine et le rendait complètement dingue.

Heureusement pour lui, Alphonse semblait bien plus à l’aise et démarra la conversation tout naturellement, avec un tel manque de tact que Roy fut aussitôt rassuré sur le fait qu’il s’adressait bien au frère d’Edward.

\- Mon frère m’a dit que vous étiez un abruti, déclara-t-il tout à trac, l’air parfaitement détendu.

Roy s’étouffa sur sa propre salive et passa une dizaine de secondes à tousser, trop stupéfait pour articuler une réponse. Al sembla imperturbable.

\- Mais Ed est susceptible, continua-t-il tranquillement, donc je ne me base pas uniquement sur son jugement. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, monsieur Mustang ?

Roy finit par retrouver son souffle et sa contenance malgré le choc. Brièvement, il espéra que la dénommée Winry, qu’il supposait être la sœur ou l’amie des frères Elric, savait se défendre face à l’absence totale de savoir-vivre de ses compagnons. Roy s’éclaircit la gorge, décidant d’essayer de rester cordial avec Alphonse. Il avait l’air un peu plus mesuré que son aîné.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut se tutoyer ? Et tu peux m’appeler Roy, si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

\- OK, accepta Al. Alors, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Roy ?

\- Je ne sais pas si Ed t’en a parlé depuis qu’il m’a qualifié d’abruti, mais on s’est vus… enfin non, pas vus, enfin moi je ne l’ai pas vu, oh et puis merde ! Il est venu me voir plusieurs fois cette semaine, rectifia Roy d’un ton agacé. On a comme qui dirait un peu de mal à communiquer, parce que – sans vouloir t’offenser – ton frère est un petit con et je ne suis moi-même pas un modèle de patience.

\- Je ne me sens pas offensé. Ed est parfois un petit con, répondit Al calmement.

Roy ne put retenir un demi-sourire. Voilà, avec Alphonse, il allait pouvoir s’entendre.

\- Ah, merci, je me sentais affreusement ingrat, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais sérieusement, sans compter les sautes d’humeur de nos deux côtés, ton frère a été vraiment attentionné envers moi. Ce qui m’amène ici. J’aimerais le comprendre un peu mieux, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me parler de lui et me dire s’il y a une méthode particulière pour communiquer avec lui sans qu’il explose. Et sans que j’explose, aussi, ajouta-t-il pour être complètement honnête.

Al resta silencieux un instant, puis il soupira doucement.

\- Ed n’est pas simple à manier, c’est sûr, déclara-t-il.

Il avait soudain l’air un peu triste et Roy songea brutalement qu’il était mal placé pour se plaindre du manque de tact des frères Elric. Il venait de se pointer sans crier gare dans la chambre d’Al pour poser des questions et se plaindre du comportement d’Ed, sans penser une seconde que la présence d’Al dans ladite chambre indiquait qu’il avait une raison d’être là. Depuis quatre ans et probablement pour longtemps, d’après Ella. Merde, il s’était montré tellement insensible, quel con… Mais avant qu’il puisse se confondre en excuses, Al reprit la parole, toujours de cet air mélancolique qui donnait furieusement envie de le réconforter.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais sur mon frère ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Je sais… hésita Roy, réfléchissant à toute allure sur ce qu’il avait appris ou déduit à propos d’Ed. Je sais qu’il est ton frère aîné. Je sais qu’il a deux automails, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suppose qu’il est étudiant ? Je vous ai entendu parler de devoirs hier. Je sais qu’il est blond, mais ça n’avance pas à grand-chose, il pourrait être bleu que ça ne changerait rien pour moi. Je sais qu’il vient te voir tous les jours et… c’est à peu près tout.

Al rit doucement.

\- En cinq jours, sachant que vous vous êtes engueulés la moitié du temps, c’est déjà pas mal. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ?

_Tout_, songea Roy. _ Ses goûts. Ce qui lui est arrivé, et à toi aussi. Son âge. La tête qu’il fait quand je l’énerve. _

\- Ce que tu voudras bien me dire sur lui. Je n’ai pas envie d’être indiscret et je ne veux pas qu’il me reproche de t’avoir tiré les vers du nez.

\- Hmm, fit Al. Dans ce cas, je te propose de te parler de moi.

Roy fronça les sourcils, déconcerté.

\- Mais…

\- Mais je suis le frère d’Edward. Je ne peux pas décemment te dévoiler tous ses secrets sans son accord, par contre je peux tout à fait te raconter mon histoire et il se trouve qu’il en fait partie.

Roy comprit ce que lui proposait Al et rit.

\- Deal.

\- Je pense que mon enfance ne t’intéresse pas, donc je vais commencer il y a quatre ans. J’avais quinze ans, et j’ai deux ans de moins que mon frère aîné, démarra Alphonse. J’ai été pris dans un accident de voiture qui a tué ma mère, a coûté à mon frère son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, et m’a rendu tétraplégique.

Roy déglutit. Il s’était douté qu’Ed n’avait pas perdu ses membres au saut du lit, mais c’était autre chose d’apprendre la dure vérité. En tant que pompier, il était intervenu sur ce genre de drame et il avait toujours eu du mal à se détacher de l’horreur de ces situations. Peu importe le nombre de fois que ça arrivait, il ne s’était jamais habitué – mais il avait persévéré dans son métier, déterminé à jouer son rôle, à aider ne serait-ce qu’un peu.

\- C’est affreux, je suis terriblement désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Ne le sois pas. D’après les médecins, j’ai une très faible chance de retrouver un peu de mobilité, mais j’y crois. J’étudie la médecine avec Ed, on veut devenir chercheurs et se spécialiser dans la chirurgie de la colonne vertébrale... Attends, je saute des étapes. Donc j’ai eu cet accident. Avec Ed, on a passé pas mal de temps ici ensemble jusqu’à ce qu’il se fasse greffer ses automails et qu’il puisse reprendre une vie autonome. C’est pour ça que les infirmières me connaissent aussi bien et que je sais tout ce qui se passe ici presque sans quitter ma chambre.

\- Je comprends mieux comment tu as su qui j’étais. J’espère que ta rééducation portera ses fruits.

\- Merci, Roy, fit Al d’un ton joyeux. Tu sais, j’ai eu le temps de m’habituer, en quatre ans. J’adorerais refaire du vélo, mais au fond, j’arrive à m’en sortir même sans bouger. J’ai des amis, j’ai un frère qui prend soin de moi, souvent au détriment de son propre état, et j’ai une merveilleuse copine.

\- La fameuse Winry qu’Ed a mentionnée ? hasarda Roy.

\- Exact ! A la base, c’est une amie d’enfance, et c’est un peu devenu notre sœur adoptive. Après l’accident, Ed est parti vivre chez la grand-mère de Winry.

\- Votre père n’a pas pu vous garder ? s’étonna Roy.

Un lourd silence lui répondit, suivi d’un soupir. L’amusement d’Al semblait avoir disparu.

\- Merde, j’ai mis les pieds dans le plat ? s’inquiéta Roy au bout de quelques instants, craignant qu’Al n’ait mal pris sa question.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je vais te le dire pour que tu comprennes. Notre père était au volant de la voiture qui a percuté celle de maman. Il était en état d’ébriété, il s’en est tiré sans une égratignure et on n’a pas entendu parler de lui depuis. C’était la première fois qu’on le voyait depuis… Pfff. Il avait quitté maman quand j’avais quatre ans et Ed lui en voulait déjà pour ça alors tu imagines ce qu’il pense de lui maintenant… Roy, promets-moi de ne jamais, jamais mentionner notre père devant Ed. J’ai moins de rancœur envers lui parce que j’étais trop petit pour comprendre quand il nous a abandonnés et à mes yeux c’est presque un inconnu qui a provoqué l’accident. Pour Ed… c’est plus difficile.

L’euphémisme était audible et Roy serra les mâchoires. La rage qui semblait constamment bouillonner au fond d’Edward prenait soudain tout son sens.

\- Je te le jure, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Il aimait emmerder Ed parce que le jeune homme avait la répartie facile et que ça l’amusait, mais il ne risquait pas de l’attaquer sur des sujets sensibles. Roy était moqueur mais certainement pas cruel.

\- Merci. Surtout que si ton but est de désamorcer la tension entre vous, ce n’est vraiment pas la bonne solution.

\- Merci à toi, Al, répondit Roy. Au moins je sais à quoi m’en tenir.

\- Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te faire subir un interrogatoire, non plus.

Al rit. Roy se rendit compte qu’il n’avait jamais entendu Ed rire – sans compter les ricanements sarcastiques auxquels il avait eu droit. Ed semblait aussi sombre que son frère était joyeux ; considérant leurs situations respectives, Roy se serait attendu à l’inverse, mais la vie était rarement logique. Ed se sentait probablement coupable de mener une vie plus facile que son frère et de son côté, Al essayait peut-être d’alléger le poids sur les épaules de son aîné en prenant le bon côté des choses.

\- Comme tu voudras. Je t’avoue que je suis un peu fatigué, mais si tu as envie de discuter, reviens quand tu veux, Roy, proposa Al.

Roy hocha la tête. La conversation avait été fructueuse, mais il était épuisé aussi. L’inactivité forcée le ramollissait et les nerfs en pelote n’aidaient pas.

\- Volontiers. 

oOo

Après avoir regagné sa chambre, Roy passa une nuit agitée. Ses rêves furent étranges mais son seul souvenir en se réveillant était qu’Ed en avait fait partie, et une vague mélancolie l’envahit lorsqu’il s’aperçut que dans ses rêves, il avait recouvré la vue et avait découvert le véritable visage du jeune homme.

Malheureusement pour lui, son inconscient refusa catégoriquement de lui remémorer ledit visage. Roy passa la matinée du dimanche à ruminer, adressant le strict minimum de mots à ses divers visiteurs – Ella avec le petit déjeuner, le docteur Marcoh qui venait vérifier et changer ses bandages, Sophie qui passait simplement dire bonjour.

Roy attendait avec impatience que l’après-midi arrive et avec lui, l’heure des visites. Il s’ennuyait tellement, à ne rien faire dans sa chambre sans avoir le droit de marcher… Il espérait qu’Ed viendrait, bizarrement enthousiaste à cette idée depuis sa conversation avec Al. Il n’avait aucune certitude que le jeune homme lui rendrait visite, mais s’il suivait la tendance démarrée en début de semaine, il était plutôt probable qu’Ed débarquerait dans sa chambre sans prévenir à un moment quelconque pour lui débiter son quota d’insultes journalier.

Il prit donc son mal en patience, reprenant le livre apporté par Ed. Il progressait lentement, revenant régulièrement à la première page pour se remémorer certaines lettres peu fréquentes. Les pages suivantes proposaient d’abord des exercices, des suites de lettres aléatoires destinées à entraîner le lecteur à reconnaître les signes sans pouvoir déduire une lettre grâce à la précédente, puis des mots simples et courants. Ensuite venaient des phrases qui introduisaient les premiers signes de ponctuation, mais Roy avait vite renoncé, revenant sur les exercices plus simples pour se rassurer. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore la totalité des signes et la sensibilité de ses doigts lui jouait parfois des tours.

Alors qu’Ella emportait les restes de son repas de midi, Roy se surprit à avoir l’estomac noué, guettant les bruits de pas venant de l’extérieur. Il s’efforça de calmer ses nerfs, agacé par sa propre hâte. Pourquoi était-il donc si impatient alors qu’Ed n’avait pas fait grand-chose pour mériter ça ? Non, c’était faux, Ed avait été plus que sympathique compte tenu de leurs échanges électriques. Roy serra les dents et s’obligea à respirer lentement. Malgré les informations apportées par Al, Ed était toujours presque un inconnu. Ils ne s’étaient rencontrés que six jours auparavant, il n’y avait pas de quoi se mettre dans un état pareil.

L’après-midi passa à une lenteur d’escargot. Roy n’avait aucun moyen de connaître l’heure sans appeler une infirmière et il refusait de les déranger pour si peu – ou plutôt, il refusait de s’infliger une conversation avec Ella juste pour avoir l’heure. L’ouïe aux aguets, Roy passa le temps à écouter le va-et-vient à l’extérieur de sa porte. Alors qu’il commençait à somnoler, bercé par les sons étouffés provenant du couloir, un pas irrégulier caractéristique le réveilla pleinement. Ed. Il était impossible de le confondre. Roy se redressa sur son lit, prêt à l’accueillir, prêt à essayer de ne pas faire déraper leur conversation en pugilat. Les pas s’arrêtèrent devant sa porte. Roy aurait voulu pouvoir marcher pour aller lui ouvrir, mais il attendit, sachant qu’Ed n’avait encore jamais pris la peine de frapper et ne commencerait certainement pas ce jour-là.

Le silence s’éternisa. Roy commençait à se demander s’il avait imaginé les pas d’Ed quand ceux-ci reprirent, s’éloignant. L’estomac de Roy tomba dans ses talons alors qu’il s’affaissait, incrédule. Ed était venu jusque devant sa porte, mais n’était pas entré ? Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il devait pourtant savoir que Roy l’entendrait arriver et repartir, il ne pourrait certainement pas prétendre qu’il n’était pas venu du tout. Peut-être avait-il eu une bonne raison ? Laquelle ?

Roy se prit la tête dans les mains et se massa les tempes, les doigts crispés. Ce n’était même plus Ed qui le rendait fou, il se rendait fou lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être déçu et de s’en vouloir. Après tout, c’était lui qui avait dit à Ed de partir, la veille. Peut-être qu’Ed l’avait pris au mot et avait décidé de ne plus revenir, craignant de l’indisposer ? Mais tout de même, ça ne l’avait pas retenu les jours précédents...

Les jours suivants, Roy n’eut aucune nouvelle du jeune homme. Il l’entendit passer dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, lui confirmant qu’il venait tout de même rendre visite à Al, mais il ne s’arrêta plus devant la porte de Roy. Le pompier n’osait même pas aller demander à Alphonse s’il savait quelque chose, craignant d’empirer la situation. Peut-être qu’Ed n’avait pas apprécié son initiative ? Noyé dans ses interrogations, Roy retomba dans l’humeur noire des mois précédents. Il se rendait bien compte à quel point Ed avait réussi à le distraire et à lui remonter le moral en à peine quelques jours et le manque se faisait sentir plus cruellement encore. La conversation des infirmières était banale et ennuyeuse, il n’osait pas retourner voir Al… La seule chose positive, c’était la progression de ses brûlures. On lui avait ôté la plupart de ses bandages et seul son torse était encore entouré de bandelettes grasses.

Roy passa près de deux semaines dans une solitude presque absolue, à l’exception du coup de fil occasionnel de Hawkeye à qui il prit à peine le temps de parler. Il n’avait pas envie de l’entendre essayer de le réconforter et il n’avait aucune envie de s’épancher sur le fait qu’il déprimait parce qu’un petit connard lui faisait la gueule. Alors qu’il ressassait encore et encore sa dernière conversation avec Ed, essayant de trouver là où il avait plus merdé que les autres fois, il entendit le pas du jeune homme dans le couloir. Il l’entendait presque tous les soirs et essaya de l’ignorer, mais comme tous les soirs, il fut incapable de retenir l’affolement de ses battements de cœur.

Cette fois-ci, il fut récompensé par l’arrêt des pas devant sa porte, puis un petit coup sur le battant.

\- Entre, invita-t-il, surpris par la politesse inhabituelle d’Ed.

Il s’attendait si peu à recevoir sa visite qu’il ne pensa même pas à lui en vouloir pour son absence prolongée. Il entendit Ed ouvrit la porte et entrer sans la refermer derrière lui.

\- Je viens récupérer le bouquin, annonça-t-il platement. Je dois le rendre demain.

Roy fit un vague geste en direction de la table de chevet. Le ton morne d’Ed l’inquiétait.

\- Il est là. Je ne l’ai pas fini, répondit-il.

Les pas d’Ed s’approchèrent et un bruit de fermeture éclair indiqua qu’il rangeait le volume dans son sac, puis ses pas s’éloignèrent à nouveau.

\- Salut, lâcha le jeune homme.

La porte grinça, réveillant Roy, figé par l’absence totale de vie dans la voix de son visiteur.

\- Attends ! s’exclama-t-il.

\- Je peux faire prolonger l’emprunt, si tu veux, proposa laconiquement l’étudiant en revenant d’un pas vers lui.

Roy n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Où était passé le jeune homme vif et belliqueux qu’il croyait connaître ?

\- Mais je m’en tape, du bouquin ! râla-t-il, irrité. Qu’est-ce qui te prend, Ed ?

Une inspiration brusque lui répondit, comme si Ed était étonné. Mais enfin, qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Roy était plus frustré que jamais de ne pouvoir lire l’expression de son vis-à-vis, incapable de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la tête d’Edward. Puis il entendit la porte se fermer et Ed revenir vers lui rapidement. Un coup violent fit trembler son lit alors qu’Ed se mettait à crier.

\- C’est toi qui me demandes ça ? T’es pas sérieux j’espère ?! Mais quel connard, bordel ! T’aimes pas quand je suis chiant, t’aimes pas quand je suis sympa, t’aimes pas quand je suis neutre, tu veux que je me barre mais quand je me barre t’es pas content ! Putain, Mustang, tu me rends dingue ! Décide-toi, merde !

Roy tendit une main au jugé en direction de la voix et – ô miracle – rencontra ce qui devait être le bras métallique d’Edward. Il l’attrapa au vol et tira. Ed s’interrompit, manifestement déséquilibré au milieu de son coup de gueule, et Roy le sentit tomber vers lui. Ed se rattrapa de sa main libre sur l’épaule de Roy et le blessé accusa le choc, s’enfonçant dans son oreiller. Il tenait toujours le poignet de l’automail et s’y accrocha, refusant de lâcher prise. Ed s’était tu. Roy pouvait sentir son souffle près de son visage, erratique après ses hurlements.Mustang remonta sa main libre et la posa à tâtons sur la joue d’Edward, profitant de la stupeur du jeune homme pour gagner du temps.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois facile à comprendre, toi non plus, murmura-t-il.

Ed ne répondit pas, mais sa main se crispa légèrement sur l’épaule nue de Roy. Son sweat-shirt avait glissé lorsqu’Ed s’était écrasé sur lui. Roy fit lentement courir sa main sur le visage d’Edward toujours pétrifié, découvrant ses traits par le toucher puisque sa vue lui était refusée. Il lâcha le poignet métallique pour l’explorer à deux mains, délicatement, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la peau d’Ed, repoussant une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Il suivit la courbe des arcades sourcillières, l’angle de la mâchoire, le contour du nez et des pommettes, essayant désespérément de traduire en images ce qu’il sentait. La respiration du jeune homme s’était faite hachée.

\- Tu n’es pas en train d’améliorer ton cas, Mustang, marmonna-t-il.

Il n’y avait plus vraiment de venin dans sa voix et Roy sourit. Il sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis il ne savait quand. Il n’était pas très sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il n’avait aucune envie que ça s’arrête. Alors que ses doigts redescendaient sur la mâchoire d’Ed et que son pouce caressait la commissure de ses lèvres, une main métallique s’enroula autour de son poignet, stoppant son mouvement.

\- Tu fais quoi exactement, là ?

La voix d’Edward était à peine audible, rauque, et son souffle avait nettement accéléré. Roy glissa sa main encore libre dans son cou et son sourire se fit un peu plus amusé. Il sentit la pomme d’Adam monter et redescendre.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de prendre mon pouls ou je rêve ? s’offusqua Ed à mi-voix.

\- Je ne te vois pas. Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de comprendre ce qui t’arrive, répliqua Roy innocemment.

\- Tu es infernal.

\- Ingénieux, tu veux dire.

\- Insupportable.

\- Inspiré.

\- Intenable.

\- Incroyable…

\- Intolérable !

Roy éclata de rire.

\- Tu vas un peu loin, là.

\- Et modeste, avec ça, râla Ed.

\- J’ai fait monter ton cœur à cent quatre-vingts. Laisse-moi me vanter un peu, susurra Roy d’un ton enjôleur.

\- Y a pas de quoi être fier de toi. Je suis passé à deux doigts de te mettre une mandale, répliqua Ed en lâchant ses mains.

Roy sentit un poids s’abattre sur le matelas à côté de ses cuisses. Ed venait de s’asseoir sur son lit plutôt que de squatter le fauteuil roulant comme il avait pris l’habitude de le faire – si on pouvait parler d’une habitude qui aurait duré cinq jours. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, à court de réparties. Roy se sentait plus détendu qu’il ne l’avait été depuis la dernière visite d’Edward. Il se sentait… bien. Il était serein, là, tout de suite, après cet échange d’insultes qui n’en étaient plus vraiment. Il sentait encore fourmiller dans ses doigts la douceur de la peau d’Ed, la chaleur de ses joues et de sa gorge. Il tendit la main et tapota ce qu’il supposa être un genou.

\- T’es un petit con, dit-il affectueusement, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Et toi un odieux salaud, soupira Ed. Tu pourrais être un minimum fair-play…

\- Tu n’es pas le type le plus prévisible du monde non plus, si je peux me permettre, fit Roy. Faut bien que je me mette à niveau.

\- Et moi, il faut que je me tire, lâcha Ed en se relevant du lit. Je n’avais pas prévu de rester si longtemps, il fait quasiment nuit.

Roy tendit le bras vers lui mais ne rencontra que le vide, jusqu’à ce que la main métallique d’Ed ne s’offre à ses doigts. Il l’attrapa, vaguement déçu de ne pas avoir eu droit à l’autre.

\- Tu reviens demain ?

Roy sentit Ed se rapprocher de la tête du lit et se pencher vers lui, puis un baiser effleura furtivement sa joue.

\- Ouais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est qu'on s'approcherait presque de la fin, plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci :)  
Merci Nalou et Fnybee pour vos gentils commentaires ♥  
Double merci pour Nalou pour la bêta, aussi :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !!

Ed quitta la pièce avant que Roy n’ait le temps de réagir. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait cédé à une impulsion en embrassant la joue de Roy mais maintenant qu’il était sorti de la chambre, il ne savait plus trop si ç’avait été une bonne idée. Après tout, rien n’indiquait que Roy l’appréciait de cette manière – même si sa façon d’explorer son visage avait nettement fait douter Ed de l’antipathie qu’il croyait que Roy ressentait à son égard.

Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles. Il s’était promis de ne pas retourner voir Roy depuis leur dernière conversation et seule la date butoir de l’emprunt du livre l’avait poussé à retourner en chambre douze. Il avait même hésité à demander à Ella de récupérer le bouquin pour lui mais avait finalement abandonné l’idée, peu enclin à expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas y aller lui-même. Edward avait donc pris son courage à deux mains, étouffant ses sentiments gênants mêlés de rancune pour aller reprendre le livre, se jurant de ne pas passer une seconde de plus que nécessaire en présence de Roy.

Et maintenant, il rentrait chez Pinako d’un pas traînant, retardant le moment où il devrait faire bonne figure en public. Il aurait voulu ne jamais partir, ne jamais se détacher des mains de Roy découvrant son visage, mais la peur l’avait fait fuir. Peur de déraper, de se laisser aller à l’envie dévorante qui l’avait pris d’embrasser Roy pour de bon et de découvrir que le blessé ne lui témoignait qu’une fragile amitié.

Il sentait encore les doigts de Roy sur sa joue, sur sa mâchoire, posés sur sa carotide battant dans son cou. Ed s’efforça de respirer plus calmement. Il ne pouvait pas décemment se présenter devant Winry et Pinako dans cet état, elles verraient tout de suite qu’il avait autre chose en tête que la soupe de poireaux prévue ce soir-là. Il se sentait presque fiévreux, frissonnant dans l’air frais du début de soirée. Même s’il n’avait pas les idées beaucoup plus claires qu’avant sa visite à Roy, Ed se sentait tout de même immensément soulagé de l’avoir revu et d’être parti en bons termes. Au moins, il était sûr maintenant que Roy l’appréciait suffisamment pour avoir envie de le revoir, même s’il ne savait pas exactement à quel point.

Une fois chez Pinako, Ed mangea en quatrième vitesse et prétexta une tonne de devoirs pour aller s’isoler dans sa chambre. Ce n’était pas tout à fait faux, il avait effectivement une certaine dose de travail à accomplir, mais il avait pu bien avancer dessus en compagnie d’Al un peu plus tôt et n’était de toute façon absolument pas d’humeur à se concentrer sur son dossier de recherches. Tout son esprit était accaparé par Roy.

Ed se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira. On pouvait dire qu’il s’était fait avoir facilement… Il avait rencontré Roy moins d’un mois auparavant et il était déjà complètement accro, même si le blessé avait un talent indéniable pour le mettre hors de lui – ce qui n’aidait pas Ed à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments. Il avait toujours été prompt à la colère et l’ironie facile du pompier était le parfait détonateur.

S’efforçant de faire le tri dans ses pensées, Ed attrapa son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, décidé à prendre une douche chaude et relaxante pour laisser à son cerveau un peu de temps pour arrêter de carburer. Malheureusement, une fois sous le jet d’eau brûlante, Ed s’aperçut qu’il n’avait pas anticipé l’éveil inopiné de son imagination et d’une certaine partie de son corps. Son cerveau lui procura obligeamment des images très nettes concernant les mains et la bouche de Roy occupées à autre chose que lui toucher le visage et lui parler et le jeune homme eut toutes les peines du monde à réfréner ses ardeurs, sachant pertinemment que l’isolation acoustique de la salle de bains était à peu près aussi bonne que celle d’une boîte en carton.

Ed tourna le mitigeur pour rafraîchir l’eau et se rinça à l’eau froide, bien décidé à se calmer et à retrouver un état d’esprit suffisamment éclairé pour réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu’il voulait et à ce qu’il comptait faire. Il retourna dans sa chambre vêtu de son bas de pyjama, le reste de ses vêtements posé sur son épaule gauche tandis qu’il essayait de démêler ses cheveux de sa main mécanique tout en marchant. Winry passa sur le palier à ce moment-là et lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Un peu de mal à faire plusieurs trucs à la fois, Ed ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant dans sa chambre.

Sans lui laisser l’occasion de protester, elle lui prit sa brosse à cheveux et le força à s’asseoir avant de se placer derrière lui pour le peigner elle-même. Il se laissa faire, se souvenant avec un pincement au cœur de ces semaines, ces mois que Winry avait passés à s’occuper de lui. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle s’occupait de ses cheveux et le soin qu’elle y mettait avait une nette tendance à le détendre. Il ferma donc les yeux alors qu’elle ramenait sa masse de cheveux blonds en arrière et passait délicatement la brosse dedans, vérifiant avec ses doigts que les nœuds étaient bien défaits. Quelques mèches dégoulinaient encore le long de la colonne vertébrale d’Ed et il frissonna malgré lui.

\- Tu es allé voir Roy, ce soir, non ? interrogea soudain Winry. Tu es rentré plus tard que ces derniers temps.

Ed se raidit légèrement.

\- Il fallait que je récupère le bouquin que je lui ai prêté. Je dois le rendre demain à la bibliothèque.

\- Oh. C’est tout ?

La jeune femme avait l’air un peu déçu, mais Ed n’avait pas envie de parler du bouillon de sentiment qui s’agitait en lui. Il voulait tirer les choses au clair par lui-même. Il se contenta donc de hocher légèrement la tête et fut soulagé quand Winry reprit ses soins sans insister. Lorsqu’elle eut terminé de démêler toute sa tignasse, elle la tressa tranquillement et saisit l’élastique que lui tendait Ed.

\- Merci, Winry, t’es un ange.

\- Je suis là pour ça. Tu as l’air de te sentir un peu mieux que ces derniers jours.

Ed opina en se relevant. Il y avait de quoi se sentir mieux, après presque deux semaine de broyage de noir sans voir Roy. Leur conversation avait été presque calme, si on pouvait vraiment qualifier leur échange tactile de conversation.

Winry lui tapota affectueusement l’épaule et repartit sur un « bonne nuit » joyeux. Ed referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et s’installa dans son lit, une main passée sous sa nuque et l’autre posée sur son ventre nu. Il avait laissé sa lampe de chevet allumée et regardait les ombres démesurées projetées sur son plafond, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Roy revint rapidement sur le devant de la scène. Ed le laissa envahir ses pensées, se remémorant les instants partagés avec le blessé. Il n’osait pas encore nommer les sentiments qu’il ressentait, incertain de leur étendue. Pouvait-on réellement tomber en amour si rapidement, avec une personne qui passait autant de temps à être insupportable qu’attendrissante ? Ed se secoua un peu. Mieux valait ne pas s’aventurer sur ce terrain glissant. Il se redressa juste le temps d’éteindre la lampe et de tirer la couverture sur lui et se blottit contre son oreiller. Il n’y avait pas lieu de tirer des plans sur la comète.

Le lendemain, Ed descendit du bus qui le ramenait de l’université avec une boule dans le ventre. Il était anxieux à l’idée de retrouver Roy, incertain de ce qui l’attendait. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de passer le portail de la maison de convalescence ; de toute façon, il devait d’abord passer voir Al.

Alors qu’il traversait les jardins, cependant, il tomba nez à nez avec une silhouette à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas du tout et qui fit apparaître un sourire incrédule sur son visage. Cramponné au bras d’Ella, Roy avançait à pas trébuchants, chaussé de pantoufles. Ed ne put s’empêcher de courir jusqu’à lui, soudain gonflé d’enthousiasme.

\- Hé, Mustang ! s’exclama-t-il en arrivant à son niveau.

Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blessé.

\- Salut, Ed ! Regarde, je marche !

Ed ravala le sarcasme à propos d’enfants en bas âge qui lui vint à l’esprit. Pour une fois, il n’avait aucune envie de faire dans l’ironie, l’évènement avait une signification bien trop importante à ses yeux. Marcher ! Quatre ans auparavant, il aurait cru ne plus jamais en avoir l’occasion. Al en était toujours incapable. Voir Roy debout et tout fier de sa démarche vacillante, c’était bien trop beau pour se permettre d’être caustique.

\- C’est génial, déclara-t-il sincèrement.

Ella sourit à son tour.

\- Veux-tu prendre le relais, Edward ? proposa-t-elle.

Ed hésita. L’idée de se promener avec Roy accroché à lui était tentante. Celui-ci hocha la tête, l’air également intéressé par l’idée.

\- Je dois aller voir Al, finit-il par décliner avec une grimace. Mustang, je repasse te voir après, promis. Je te ferai faire le tour de ta chambre !

\- J’espère que tu me décriras le lit et les murs pour que je profite aussi du paysage, répliqua le blessé d’un air amusé.

Ed rit et ne put s’empêcher de serrer brièvement ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Vendu. A tout à l’heure !

Il fila ensuite au pas de course, toute angoisse oubliée. Roy marchait ! C’était formidable. Lorsqu’Ed arriva devant la chambre de son frère, il se calma un peu, se sentant soudain un peu coupable. Al était toujours cloué à son lit, lui… Mais lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce, Al avait l’air surexcité.

\- Tu as croisé Mustang ? demanda-t-il sans même le saluer.

\- Salut, Al, comment tu vas ? Je viens de le voir dans le jardin.

\- Il est venu me voir cet après-midi avec Sophie. Il m’a dit que quand je remarcherai, j’aurai au moins l’avantage de voir où je vais pour compenser le manque de stabilité. Je ne l’avais jamais vu si enthousiaste !

Ed sourit affectueusement. Al avait l’air ravi pour Roy et Roy semblait d’excellente humeur. La soirée promettait d’être agréable. Le jeune homme s’assit à côté de son frère et commença à tirer de son sac les notes de cours de la journée, mais Al ne semblait absolument pas intéressé.

\- Attends, attends, Ed ! Je m’en fous des devoirs, là. Regarde ! s’exclama-t-il alors qu’Ed se lançait dans un exposé de ce que les professeurs avaient demandé.

Surpris, il s’interrompit et observa son frère.

\- Regarder quoi ? s’étonna-t-il.

Al lui adressa un sourire malicieux, puis sembla se concentrer intensément. Lentement, il éleva la main droite et tendit progressivement le bras vers son frère qui saisit sa main, muet de stupéfaction. Ed sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant même de pleinement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Al avait l’air tout aussi ému, mais son sourire était teinté d’une fierté inextinguible.

\- Ça fait un mois que je m’entraîne pour être sûr d’y arriver pour te montrer, déclara-t-il doucement.

Ed ne put rien répondre, la gorge nouée. Il lâcha la main de son frère et se pencha sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, secoué au-delà des mots.

\- C’est plus dur avec le bras gauche, mais j’arrive au moins à bouger les doigts continua Al, sa main droite allant tapoter maladroitement le dos d’Edward agité de sanglots.

Ed se redressa doucement et essuya ses yeux sur sa manche. Deux excellentes nouvelles en si peu de temps, ça tenait presque du miracle.

\- Al, je… c’est génial. C’est incroyable. C’est…

Il avait envie de sautiller et de hurler. Al avait commencé à guérir. Al avait commencé à guérir ! Ed sentit ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire prêt à fendre son visage en deux.

\- Je n’y crois pas, s’exclama-t-il. Al ! Tu l’as dit à Winry ?

Al fit non de la tête, toujours souriant.

\- Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant. Bon, évidemment, le vrai premier c’était le docteur Marcoh, mais ça ne compte pas. Je montrerai ça à Winry demain midi quand elle viendra me voir. Tu te rends compte, Ed, je vais bientôt pouvoir manger tout seul ! Et écrire ! Je vais peut-être même pouvoir retourner en cours moi-même !

Ed leva les deux bras en signe de victoire.

\- Youhou ! Tu vas pouvoir rendre des devoirs écrits en noir au lieu de turquoise !

Al éclata de rire, rapidement rejoint par son frère. Ed abandonna complètement l’idée de travailler avec lui ce soir-là. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à se réjouir de tout ce qu’Al allait pouvoir refaire par lui-même.

Lorsqu’il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée une bonne heure plus tard, après avoir promis plusieurs fois à son frère qu’il ne dirait rien à Winry ni à Pinako, Ed se sentait léger comme une bulle de savon. Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre douze un grand sourire aux lèvres et trouva Roy assis au bord de son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains.

Brutalement douché, Edward s’immobilisa. Roy ne pouvait pas ne pas l’avoir entendu, mais il ne réagit pas à son entrée. Ed referma la porte derrière lui et s’approcha timidement de Roy, soudain inquiet.

\- Mustang ? fit-il doucement en arrivant face à l’homme. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Roy soupira et releva la tête vers lui. Son visage portait une expression indéfinissable, un mélange contradictoire de soulagement et de tristesse. Ed grimaça, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? insista-t-il en tendant sa main métallique vers l’épaule de Roy.

Celui-ci attrapa ses doigts et les serra doucement, les maintenant contre son trapèze.

\- Rien, ça va, hésita-t-il. Je viens simplement de me rendre compte de ce que ma capacité à marcher impliquait et j’ai plus de mal à l’accepter que ce que je pensais.

Ed haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vas devoir te balader par tes propres moyens plutôt que d’avoir un esclave prêt à te pousser partout ? hasarda-t-il, tentant de faire réapparaître un sourire sur le visage de Roy.

Il réussit, si le rictus désabusé de Mustang pouvait être considéré comme un sourire.

\- Je vais rentrer à Central, déclara le pompier platement.

\- Oh.

Ed sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l’estomac. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Roy ne resterait pas dans la maison de convalescence éternellement. Même s’il n’allait pas reprendre son métier, il avait un appartement, des amis, bref une vie là-bas à Central. Ed s’efforça de ne pas se laisser submerger par la vague de déception qui s’abattit sur lui.

\- C’est chouette, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton chez-toi et Hawkeye et… plein de trucs, essaya-t-il de dire d’un ton encourageant.

Roy ricana, soupira, puis tendit son autre bras vers Ed, agrippant son flanc. Il le tira vers lui et soudain, Ed se retrouva la taille entourée des deux bras de Roy et le visage de ce dernier enfoui dans son sweat-shirt.

\- Mais tu ne seras pas là, souffla Mustang, sa voix étouffée par le tissu.

Ed sentait les mains de Roy se crisper sur ses vêtements. Doucement, il laissa son automail se poser sur sa nuque et sa véritable main se perdre dans les cheveux sombres. Ils étaient aussi doux qu’ils en avaient l’air et Ed s’accorda la liberté de les caresser un moment avant de répondre.

\- Il y a des trains qui vont d’ici à Central. Je pourrais venir te voir de temps en temps.

Ed sentit Mustang se détendre légèrement. Les bras qui entouraient sa taille se relâchèrent un peu et Roy sembla respirer plus calmement. Il releva la tête vers Ed, le menton toujours appuyé sur son sternum.

\- Tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il faut bien que quelqu’un te casse les pieds régulièrement, sinon tu vas beaucoup trop t’amuser.

Roy rit doucement. Il lâcha Ed brièvement pour se raccrocher à ses bras et se relever. Il eut soudain l’air surpris et Ed se rendit compte de ce qu’il allait dire avant même que Roy n’ouvre la bouche.

\- Hé mais t’es tout petit ! s’exclama Mustang en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules d’Edward, s’apercevant que l’étudiant faisait près d’une tête de moins que lui.

\- Oh hé, j’ai pas besoin d’un tabouret pour te coller une baffe, alors mollo sur les réflexions ! rétorqua Ed immédiatement, piqué au vif.

Ce n’était tout de même pas sa faute si sa croissance avait été quelque peu interrompue ! Mais Roy semblait aux anges, au grand désespoir d’Edward.

\- Aah, soupira-t-il d’un air satisfait. Je crois que j’ai trouvé le bon truc pour t’embêter !

\- Je te déteste, grommela Ed en appuyant son front contre l’épaule de Roy.

Celui-ci l’enlaça et posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Menteur.

\- Je te déteste un peu, corrigea Edward en nouant ses bras autour de la taille de Mustang.

\- Mieux.

Ed ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il se sentait si bien, emprisonné dans l’étreinte de Roy, le nez dans son cou et les yeux fermés. Il aurait pu y rester des lustres si Roy ne l’avait pas relâché et poussé en arrière avant de prendre son bras.

\- Tu m’as promis de me faire faire le tour de la chambre. Description touristique incluse, rappela-t-il d’un air sévère.

Ed prit une paire de secondes pour enregistrer définitivement le souvenir de cet instant avant de vérifier que Roy tenait bien son bras et de le guider vers la porte.

\- Alors, démarra-t-il pompeusement. Vous voici devant l’entrée, monsieur Mustang. La porte est constituée d’un chambranle de bois peint en gris clair. L’artiste n’a pas signé l’œuvre, et heureusement sinon il aurait probablement été poursuivi en justice pour faute de goût majeure. La porte est en bois également, avec une partie vitrée qui n’a rien à envier aux vitraux décoratifs des plus belles églises du pays.

Mustang ricana.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c’est un vieux panneau jaunâtre dépoli avec des traces de mastic mal posé tout autour.

\- Ah, je vois que monsieur est un connaisseur, répliqua Ed.

Il fit avancer Roy de quelques pas et se plaça au pied du lit.

\- Nous voilà devant l’attraction principale. Le lit est superbe, avec son cadre motorisé en aluminium et son matelas pliable. Les draps sont tout défaits, preuve que l’habitant des lieux est particulièrement désordonné.

\- Je bouge beaucoup en dormant, se justifia Mustang. Je suis sûr que ton lit n’est pas mieux fait.

\- Quoi ?! Je fais mon lit tous les matins, monsieur ! s’exclama Ed d’un ton faussement outré en le guidant vers la fenêtre. Bon, ok, je le fais parce que sinon mamie Pinako m’engueule, mais je le fais. Et puis de quoi j’me mêle ? C’est pas ma chambre que t’es en train de visiter !

\- Dommage, souffla Mustang.

Ed rougit jusqu’aux oreilles et se félicita d’être en compagnie de quelqu’un qui ne pouvait pas voir ses réactions. Il fit en sorte d’ignorer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer de l’air. Il faisait encore étonnamment doux.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à la fenêtre, annonça-t-il brièvement. Elle est aussi bien foutue que la porte.

Mustang se détacha de son bras et s’installa juste derrière lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ed s’appuya d’une main contre la margelle et de l’autre, il saisit le poignet de Roy qui passait juste sous sa gorge. La vue était superbe mais Edward n’en avait cure, entièrement focalisé sur le corps chaud collé à son dos.

\- Décris-moi le paysage, s’il te plaît, souffla Mustang contre son oreille.

\- C’est le même dont Ella te parle pendant tes promenades.

\- Ce n’est pas pareil. J’ai envie de t’entendre parler.

Ed expira, à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le rire. Roy le faisait passer par la totalité du répertoire des émotions en beaucoup trop peu de temps. Heureusement qu’il n’était pas cardiaque… Il prit le temps d’observer la vue avant de reprendre la parole, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de permettre à Roy de la visualiser.

\- D’ici, on voit pas mal de choses, commença-t-il, un peu hésitant. Juste sous ta fenêtre, il y a le jardin. La partie dallée qui fait le tour du bâtiment, avec les tables en fer forgé peintes en vert. C’est un vert clair… couleur d’amande fraîche, un peu terne. Il y a des taches de rouille sur certaines, c’est les mêmes tables depuis des lustres. Quand il fait beau, elles chauffent au soleil, je me suis cramé l’été dernier… Ensuite il y a la pelouse avec les allées en gravier où je t’ai croisé tout à l’heure. Avec la pluie de ces derniers temps, l’herbe a drôlement poussé, il faudrait tondre un coup. Il y a une paire de pissenlits mais pas vraiment d’autres fleurs. On ne voit pas le plan d’eau d’ici, mais je crois qu’on l’entend.

Roy ne commenta pas mais resserra ses bras autour d’Edward, l’incitant à continuer.

\- Au fond du jardin, il y a une haie. C’est des noisetiers, c’est génial à la saison des noisettes, y a de quoi se faire péter le ventre. Ensuite y a plein de champs, mais en ce moment c’est un peu vide. Vu que c’est majoritairement du blé et que la moisson est passée, il n’y a plus grand-chose à voir, c’est juste une grande étendue de terre divisée en parcelles. Ça remonte en pente douce et on voit le clocher du village au loin, au milieu des lumières des rues. Il commence à faire un peu sombre et les montagnes au fond sont en contre-jour. Les sommets sont bien contrastés avec le ciel. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de nuages aujourd’hui.

\- Il est comment, le ciel ? demanda Mustang d’une voix un peu étranglée.

Ed le sentait frémir légèrement dans son dos. Il raffermit la prise de son automail sur le poignet de Roy avant de continuer.

\- Le long de la montagne, il est rose et doré, ça fait briller les rochers. Il y a déjà de la neige sur les hauteurs, pas beaucoup, mais ça reflète le soleil. Il est pile en face de nous, presque rouge. Le ciel devient de plus en plus bleu vers le haut, et au-dessus de nous il est suffisamment sombre pour qu’on commence à voir certaines étoiles. Je n’y connais rien, par contre, je ne peux pas te dire lesquelles c’est.

Ed se tut. Roy tremblait de tout son corps derrière lui. Ed se retourna et le serra contre lui, caressant son dos jusqu’à ce que les secousses se calment.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que je ne verrai plus jamais de coucher de soleil, souffla Roy dans les cheveux d’Edward.

Ed resta silencieux. Il n’y avait rien à répondre. Il se contenta de garder Roy tout contre lui, profitant de cette étreinte qu’il avait l’impression de voler, de ces instants qu’il grappillait alors que le temps leur était compté. Par la fenêtre ouverte, ils entendirent le clocher sonner huit coups et Ed soupira, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Roy.

\- Il faut que tu rentres, hein ? murmura celui-ci sans le relâcher le moins du monde.

\- Ouais. J’étais déjà en retard avant de venir te voir.

\- Je serai encore là demain, affirma Roy d’un ton qui essayait de se rassurer autant qu’il essayait de rassurer Ed.

L’étudiant peinait à s’arracher aux bras de Mustang. Lui qui était venu avec la résolution d’étouffer ses sentiments, il se retrouvait plongé dedans jusqu’au cou. Quel crétin, se maudit-il. Même la chaleur du corps de Roy contre le sien parvenait difficilement à adoucir l’amertume du moment. Ed posa ses lèvres dans le creux de la mâchoire de Roy, incapable de se retenir, puis s’obligea à s’écarter. S’il ne partait pas maintenant, il n’arriverait pas à partir tout court. Roy sembla sur le point de se rapprocher de lui mais s’immobilisa, sentant probablement que le moment était venu de se séparer.

\- A demain, Ed.

Ed sourit, tremblant, et s’éloigna. Ella n’allait pas tarder à apporter le dîner et il n’avait pas envie qu’elle le trouve là au bord des larmes, déchiré à l’idée de passer une de ses dernières soirées en compagnie de Roy.

\- A demain, Mustang, répondit-il aussi fermement que sa voix l’y autorisa.

Ed quitta la chambre avant que la tentation ne le pousse à faire des bêtises et rentra chez lui aussi rapidement qu’il put en ayant l’impression de laisser son cœur derrière lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! C'est passé super vite...  
Merci Lanae et Nalou pour vos comments, et merci tout le monde pour les kudos ♥  
Et comme d'habitude, re-merci Nalou pour la bêta !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse affolante. Ed aurait voulu les forcer à ralentir, les faire retourner en arrière pour les revivre. Chaque soir, il passait beaucoup trop peu de temps avec Roy dans une ambiance tendre dont la tension sous-jacente les empêchait de se laisser complètement aller. Ed n’avait pas réussi à rassembler assez de courage pour se décider à l’embrasser, craignant de faire éclater la fragile bulle d’affection qui les entourait. Il s’était volontiers contenté de passer ses soirées dans les bras de Roy, profitant de sa chaleur et de son besoin évident de contact humain. Mustang était tombé dans une humeur étrange, mélancolique, qui avait effacé son humour ironique au profit d’un sérieux qui nouait le ventre d’Edward.

La date de départ de Roy approchait inéluctablement. Elle avait été fixée à un samedi d’octobre, juste au début des vacances d’automne d’Ed, et Riza devait venir le chercher dans la matinée. La veille au soir, alors qu’Ed était vautré sur le lit de Roy, la tête de celui-ci posée sur son torse et sa main crochetée sur l’encolure de son t-shirt, il songea qu’ils n’étaient pas en train de se faciliter la tâche. Leur relation devenait terriblement ambiguë, même si leurs contacts n’avaient pas dépassé le stade de l’étreinte parfaitement chaste. La séparation allait être brutale et Ed redoutait ce moment. Il avait promis à Roy qu’il viendrait le saluer, mais à la perspective de lui dire au revoir, sa gorge se nouait et ses yeux menaçaient de déborder.

Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il s’attache autant à ce connard ? Non, le traiter de connard n’avait plus aucun sens. Ed jeta un œil à la pendule accrochée au mur et soupira. Huit heures dix. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard. De toute façon, Winry était au courant, il n’avait pas pu lui cacher longtemps ce qui se passait, elle était bien trop observatrice. Ed laissa à nouveau courir ses doigts entre les mèches noires de Roy et fit mine de se redresser.

\- Déjà ? marmonna Mustang d’une voix somnolente.

Ed émit un grognement déçu. Roy resserra sa prise sur lui et posa un baiser sur son sternum à travers l’étoffe de son t-shirt. Ed déglutit difficilement. C’était leur dernière soirée ensemble. Sa dernière chance de franchir le peu de distance qui restait entre eux, mais le moment semblait dépassé. Il n’avait pas envie de bâcler cet instant et il n’avait plus le temps de s’éterniser dans la chambre de Roy.

Au prix d’un immense effort, Ed se leva, se détachant à contrecœur des bras possessifs de Mustang. Il s’étira, fit jouer son épaule normale pour la détendre. Roy s’était assis au bord du lit, l’air complètement dépité.

\- Tu fais chier, Ed. J’avais pas envie de venir ici à la base et maintenant je n’ai plus envie de partir, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

Ed déglutit avec difficulté. Il s’était promis de ne surtout pas essayer de retenir Roy. Ç’aurait été d’une lâcheté à laquelle il refusait de s’abaisser et ça ne l’aiderait pas non plus lui-même.

\- Tu seras content de retrouver ta vie, Mustang. Ça va aller, répondit-il sans conviction.

\- Mouais.

Mustang se leva et s’apprêtait à l’enlacer quand un petit coup retentit sur la porte, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ed fit immédiatement un bond en arrière, ne voulant pas que l’arrivant se doute de quoi que ce soit. Roy lança un « entrez » d’un ton sec et Ella entra dans la chambre d’un air pressé.

\- Monsieur Mustang, j’ai un coup de téléphone pour vous, c’est le lieutenant Hawkeye. Ah, Edward, chéri, tu es encore là, parfait ! Le lieutenant voulait te parler aussi !

Ed haussa un sourcil, surpris. Pourquoi Riza appelait-elle si tard ? Il attrapa le bras de Mustang et le guida à la suite d’Ella en direction de l’accueil. Roy s’était brusquement raidi, visiblement aussi angoissé par le coup de fil qu’Edward. Lorsqu’il saisit le combiné et le porta à son oreille, ses sourcils s’étaient froncés et sa bouche pincée en une mince ligne.

\- Mustang à l’appareil, grommela-t-il laconiquement.

Ed entendit vaguement la voix de Riza mais ne put déchiffrer les mots. Il observa Roy, dont l’expression devint tour à tour perplexe puis ennuyée.

\- Vraiment personne ? demanda-t-il, l’air agacé.

Encore la voix de Riza, puis Mustang acquiesça vaguement et tendit le téléphone à Edward.

\- C’est Ed, annonça-t-il maladroitement.

\- Bonsoir, Ed, j’espérais pouvoir te joindre ! s’exclama Riza à l’autre bout du fil. Je suis désolée de prévenir si tard, mais j’ai un souci pour demain et j’aurais un service à te demander…

Ed sentit son angoisse se mêler de curiosité.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je devais passer récupérer le colonel demain matin, mais j’ai appris aujourd’hui que j’étais en formation à Briggs tout le week-end. J’attends le train pour y aller, là, ça s’est fait au dernier moment… J’ai demandé à la caserne s’il y avait quelqu’un pour me remplacer, mais la moitié est prise par la même formation et le reste est d’astreinte, donc personne n’est disponible.

Le cœur d’Ed rata un battement. Personne pour venir chercher Roy. Etait-ce une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Merde alors, répondit-il platement.

\- C’est là que tu interviens, sembla hésiter Riza. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de le raccompagner en train ? Je te rembourserai les billets, évidemment ! Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais je ne sais pas vers qui d’autre me tourner, et comme les vacances scolaires ont démarré, je me disais que tu ne serais pas trop occupé…

Ed écarquilla les yeux et imagina brièvement la possibilité.

\- C’est que… commença-t-il, mais s’interrompit.

Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Bien sûr qu’il acceptait.

\- Ouais, je suppose que c’est possible, se reprit-il. Par contre, euh… Une fois là-bas, je fais quoi ? Je peux pas le laisser se démerder tout seul, vous rentrez quand ?

\- C’est l’autre problème. J’aurais besoin que tu restes avec lui jusqu’au dimanche après-midi, ensuite je pourrai prendre le relais. Je suis vraiment désolée de te demander ça, Ed.

\- Non, ça va, c’est pas un souci, marmonna Ed en s’efforçant de ne pas s’affoler à l’idée de passer la nuit chez Roy.

A côté de lui, Mustang semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qui se tramait et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure d’un air angoissé. Ed lui tapota l’épaule en espérant être vaguement rassurant.

\- Merci, Ed, tu me sauves, remercia Riza d’un air terriblement soulagé. Je te revaudrai ça d’une manière ou d’une autre. Je me suis renseignée pour toi, il y a un train qui part de chez toi à treize heures quarante-sept demain et qui arrive vers dix-neuf heures à Central, et pour le retour tu peux partir à quinze heures, je serai revenue à ce moment-là, je pourrai même te déposer.

\- Pas de quoi, couina Ed dont l’estomac était entré en ébullition.

\- Mon train arrive à quai, je dois filer. Si tu as le moindre problème demain, n’hésite pas à m’appeler à la caserne de Briggs ! Merci encore, on se voit dimanche !

Elle raccrocha avant qu’Ed n’ait pu répondre et il rendit le combiné à Ella, qui avait suivi l’échange postée derrière le bureau d’accueil.

\- Rien de grave, j’espère ? demanda-t-elle.

Ed secoua la tête et s’efforça de ne pas avoir l’air complètement stupide alors que son cerveau était déjà en surchauffe à l’idée de ce qui l’attendait.

\- Non, non. C’est moi qui m’occupe de ramener Mustang demain, Hawkeye ne peut pas venir.

\- Comment ça, tu t’occupes de me ramener ? intervint Roy, abasourdi.

\- Hawkeye nous a trouvé un train pour Central, expliqua Ed. Je te raccompagne et je reste avec toi jusqu’à ce qu’elle revienne de sa formation dimanche.

Mustang ouvrit de grands yeux et à voir son petit mouvement vers l’avant, Ed comprit que seule la présence d’Ella l’empêchait de le serrer contre lui. Il sourit, ayant retrouvé sa contenance, et remercia l’infirmière avant de guider à nouveau Roy vers sa chambre. Le quitter fut infiniment plus facile que prévu et après l’avoir étreint en promettant d’être à l’heure le lendemain, Ed courut jusqu’à la chambre de son frère, qu’il trouva en train de manger.

\- Ed, encore là ? s’étonna Al en reposant sa cuillère. Regarde, j’arrive à manger tout seul ! Bon, c’est un peu lent, je vais finir par manger froid, s’amusa-t-il.

Ed sourit largement.

\- T’es le meilleur ! Al, Riza – une collègue de Mustang – m’a demandé de le raccompagner à Central demain, elle devait venir le chercher mais elle a eu un imprévu, bref, je dois y aller à sa place et je ne reviendrai que dimanche. Ça veut dire que je ne pourrai pas passer beaucoup de temps avec toi ce week-end, j’espère que ça ne t’ennuie pas trop ? Je serai de retour dimanche soir…

Al lui renvoya un grand sourire et un clin d’œil.

\- Absolument pas ! Je pourrai profiter de Winry en ton absence, ne t’inquiète pas. Vas-y, Ed, tu as l’air d’en mourir d’envie. Tu me raconteras comment c’était, Central ? Ça doit être immense comparé à ici.

\- Ouais, promis, répondit Ed sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire. A plus, Al !

Ed rentra presque en courant. L’impatience le faisait vibrer, le soulagement l’envahissant avec une sensation de légèreté. Au fond, il savait que ces deux jours n’étaient qu’un sursis, mais c’était tellement plus que ce qu’il aurait pu espérer...

oOo

Ed n’était pas un modèle de ponctualité, mais ce jour-là, il arriva précisément à l’heure prévue à la maison de convalescence. Il eut même le temps de passer saluer Al avant de retrouver Roy dans sa chambre.

En entrant dans la pièce, Ed s’aperçut que c’était la première fois qu’il voyait Roy vêtu d’autre chose que d’un mélange hasardeux de pyjama et de survêtement et sa gorge se dessécha presque instantanément devant la vision qui s’offrait à lui. Roy portait un pantalon sombre ajusté et une chemise blanche dont le premier bouton était ouvert et si Ed l’avait trouvé séduisant avant, il ne pouvait que le trouver à tomber par terre sous cette nouvelle apparence.

\- Salut, Mustang, t’es prêt ? demanda-t-il en avançant vers lui.

Roy se leva de son lit où il était assis et fit quelque pas dans la direction d’Ed, une main tendue devant lui. Ed l’attrapa en souriant.

\- Ella a dit qu’elle pouvait nous déposer à la gare. Ma valise est déjà dans sa voiture, annonça Roy.

Ed acquiesça et prit le bras de Roy pour le guider jusqu’au petit parking où Ella les attendait, près de la voiture de l’établissement.

\- Prêts, les garçons ? Tu as des bagages, Edward ?

Ed désigna son sac à dos. Il y avait fourré pêle-mêle des affaires pour une nuit et des sous-vêtements de rechange ainsi que son portefeuille avec l’argent nécessaire pour les trajets en train. La gare n’était pas très loin et tout juste une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ella les laissait sur le quai billets en main, avec la promesse de revenir chercher Ed le lendemain soir.

Ils n’eurent pas longtemps à attendre et bientôt, Ed aida Roy à monter sur le marchepied puis à s’installer dans un compartiment libre. Après avoir monté tant bien que mal la valise dans le porte-bagage surélevé, il s’assit à côté de Roy plutôt qu’en face, préférant rester aussi proche que possible de lui. Il ouvrit ensuite son sac pour fouiller dedans et en tira deux livres et un cahier.

\- Je vais profiter du trajet pour travailler un peu, si ça ne t’ennuie pas, annonça-t-il. J’ai eu le temps d’aller à la bibliothèque ce matin et je t’ai pris de la lecture, mais je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j’ai deux options, tu préfères policier ou science-fiction ?

Roy sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Policier, répondit-il finalement. Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir de tous les signes, ça fait un moment que je n’y ai pas touché…

\- J’ai aussi repris le guide avec l’alphabet et la ponctuation pour pas que tu galères trop, sourit Ed en lui tendant un des deux volumes et une feuille cartonnée séparée. Et si tu as besoin d’aide, je suis juste là.

Roy tâtonna pour prendre la main d’Ed et la serra doucement entre ses doigts.

\- Merci, Ed, souffla-t-il.

Edward ne répondit rien mais retint sa main une paire de secondes supplémentaires avant de se concentrer à son tour sur ses notes de cours et le devoir qu’il devait rédiger.

Le trajet passa étrangement vite et Ed fut surpris d’être parvenu à si bien se concentrer sur son travail. Roy ne l’avait interrompu qu’une poignée de fois pour lui demander de vérifier si le mot qu’il pensait lire était le bon. Lorsque le conducteur annonça la gare de Central, Ed s’empressa de ranger livres et cahiers et de descendre la valise de Roy.

Sur le quai, Ed se sentit immédiatement perdu. Des centaines de personnes évoluaient dans le hall de gare et sur les multiples plateformes, la plupart vêtus des dernières tendances et se déplaçant d’un air affairé. Il n’avait jamais été dans un bâtiment d’une telle ampleur et tout en guidant Roy à travers le dédale d’escaliers et de couloirs en cherchant la sortie, Ed s’émerveilla de l’architecture du lieu. Les plafonds étaient vertigineusement hauts, les vitres incroyablement grandes.

Il parvint finalement à les mener à l’extérieur, sur une large avenue couverte de plus de voitures qu’Ed n’en avait jamais vu.

\- Mustang, comment on va chez toi à partir d’ici ? demanda-t-il, vaguement écrasé par l’immensité de la ville qui fourmillait autour de lui.

Roy s’agrippa plus fermement à son bras et Ed dut remonter la bretelle de son sac à dos, puis il souleva à nouveau la valise.

\- Il faut trouver un taxi, dit Roy. Il y en a souvent devant la gare. Cherche une voiture noire avec une espèce de lampe sur le toit.

\- Je sais ce que c’est un taxi, crétin, râla Ed en agitant maladroitement la valise en direction d’une berline garée sur le bas-côté.

Le chauffeur opina dans sa direction et Ed tira Roy vers la voiture. Il l’y installa et boucla sa ceinture avant de fourrer les bagages dans le coffre et de monter à son tour, mal à l’aise. Mustang indiqua l’adresse au conducteur et Ed crispa les mains sur son siège, prêt à endurer la route. La circulation lui donnait le tournis et il préféra fermer les yeux, trop angoissé à chaque fois qu’un véhicule passait près du taxi. Heureusement, l’immeuble où vivait Roy n’était pas excessivement loin et Ed jaillit de la voiture un quart d’heure plus tard avec soulagement. Il paya le trajet en grimaçant, scandalisé par le prix des cinq malheureux kilomètres qu’ils avaient parcouru, puis récupéra Roy et les bagages.

\- On y est, annonça Ed. T’as tes clefs, j’espère ?

\- Dans la poche avant de la valise.

Ed fouilla un instant et tira un trousseau de la poche indiquée. L’immeuble était tellement différent de la petite maison campagnarde de mamie Pinako ! Ils traversèrent le hall carrelé, Edward observant les alentours d’un œil ingénu, et prirent l’ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ed déverrouillait la porte de l’appartement 813.

\- Voilà, on est chez toi, Mustang. Tu me guides ?

Roy tendit la main à droite de la porte d’entrée et un déclic alluma la lumière.

\- Tout de suite à gauche, c’est la cuisine. A droite le salon. A côté du salon, c’est la salle de bains et les toilettes, et tout au fond il y a ma chambre. Tu peux y mettre ma valise.

Ed amena tout d’abord Roy dans la cuisine avant d’aller déposer les bagages – son sac compris – dans la chambre de Roy. Pas qu’il ait prémédité quoi que ce soit, évidemment, il ne voulait juste pas perdre de temps à courir dans tout l’appartement.

Il retourna dans la cuisine en sentant son estomac gargouiller et aperçut une feuille de papier sur la table portant son nom. Il la saisit et lut rapidement le message de Riza.

_ Ed, _

_ _ _ _ _ Merci encore de t’être dévoué pour t’occuper du colonel. J’espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. _

_ _ _ _ _ J’ai pensé que tu n’aurais pas envie de ressortir faire des courses alors je vous ai mis des pizzas au congélateur, il suffit de les passer au four. Demande à Mustang pour le fonctionnement. _

_ _ _ _ _ Pour cette nuit, tu peux déplier le canapé du salon, je t’ai préparé un sac de couchage. Le lit du colonel est fait aussi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis joignable à la caserne de Briggs jusqu’à demain vers 10h ! _

_ _ _ _ _ A demain, _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Lt. Riza Hawkeye _

Les mots situés après « pizzas » ne s’imprimèrent pas vraiment dans le cerveau d’Ed. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le réfrigérateur et ouvrit le compartiment du bas, en tira les deux pizzas et bénit mentalement Riza pour sa prévoyance. Il les enfourna, allumant le four selon les indications de Roy, puis fouilla les placards pour trouver des assiettes et des couverts.

\- Je crève la dalle, marmonna-t-il. Hawkeye est géniale.

\- C’est un bon lieutenant, confirma Roy d’un air amusé. J’ai l’impression que tu es en train de démonter ma cuisine, Ed, c’est si dur que ça de trouver les assiettes ? Je t’ai dit dans le placard à droite de l’évier !

\- Et tu bois dans une assiette, ducon ? Ils sont où, les verres ? A quoi ça sert d’avoir une si grande cuisine alors que tu vis tout seul, merde ?!

\- Ça impressionne les filles.

Ed se figea et lança un regard agacé en direction de Roy. Celui-ci avait l’air très fier de lui.

\- Abruti. Tiens, voilà un verre d’eau, ça te rafraîchira les idées.

Roy saisit le verre tendu et sirota tranquillement son eau tandis qu’Ed s’activait pour mettre la table. Finalement, les pizzas furent prêtes et il put enfin s’asseoir devant une assiette pleine, avant de se rendre compte que Roy ne bougeait pas.

\- T’as besoin d’aide pour manger, hein ?

Roy grimaça et hocha la tête. Ed changea donc de place pour s’installer à côté de lui et coupa soigneusement la part de Roy en morceaux, puis attrapa la sienne dans sa main gauche et la fourchette de Roy dans la main droite.

\- Aaaaah, fit-il en approchant la première bouchée du visage de Roy.

\- Je suis pas un mioche, Ed, si tu me fais le coup de l’avion…

\- Oh, ça va, si on peut plus rigoler… Mâche au lieu de me faire des grimaces, si t'es pas un gosse !  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, hé oui, déjà ! Merci dotdotdot et Nalou pour vos commentaires, et merci à tous ceux et celles qui seront passés par ici ^w^  
Merci une dernière fois à Nalou pour la bêta ♥
> 
> Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour une prochaine fic... ;)

Ils avaient fini par réussir à manger à leur faim sans s’étriper entre-temps et Roy écoutait maintenant le clapotis de l’eau. Ed était sans doute en train de laver leurs couverts. En attendant que le jeune homme termine, Roy se leva et marcha à tâtons vers ce qu’il supposait être la direction de la porte. Il s’était régulièrement déplacé dans son appartement sans lumière, que ce soit pour boire un verre d’eau ou aller aux toilettes en pleine nuit et il se sentait bien plus à l’aise depuis qu’il avait retrouvé cet environnement familier.

Il trouva la porte de la cuisine du premier coup et traversa le couloir, les mains tendues devant lui.

\- T’as besoin d’aide ? lança Ed depuis la cuisine.

Roy répondit par un vague grognement et continua son chemin en traînant des pieds sur le parquet. Il n’était plus très sûr de la distance entre l’entrée du salon et la table basse et l’idée de se cogner le tibia dans l’angle métallique n’était pas très attirante. Heureusement, il atteignit le canapé sans encombre et se laissa tomber dessus avec un soupir.

\- Ed ? Tu voudras bien m’apporter le bouquin de tout à l’heure ? Et préparer du thé ou une infusion ?

\- Tu veux pas cent balles et un Mars, aussi ? demanda la voix d’Ed depuis la cuisine.

\- La bouilloire est à gauche de l’évier !

\- Sans blague, j’ai cru que c’était le grille-pain, brailla Edward. Heureusement que t’es là !

Roy sourit et soupira en même temps. La présence d’Edward chez lui le rendait nerveux et retrouver son côté sarcastique le rassurait. Il n’était pas très sûr de la façon dont la soirée allait évoluer – ni de celle dont il avait envie qu’elle évolue. Ed était affreusement tentant et Roy avait profité de leur proximité physique des derniers jours de manière éhontée, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de trouver des raisons de ne pas aller plus loin.

Lorsqu’Ed lui mit le livre entre les mains et s’assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, Roy dut se faire violence pour ne pas balancer le bouquin et se contenter de se blottir contre le jeune homme. Un peu de tenue, que diable… à la place, il retrouva la page à laquelle il s’était arrêté et s’installa confortablement, s’allongeant sur le canapé avec la tête sur les cuisses d’Edward. Ça lui semblait un bon compromis entre l’activité raisonnable et le besoin d’affection.

La main gauche d’Edward, la vraie, se perdit presque immédiatement dans ses cheveux et Roy faillit se mettre à ronronner comme un chat. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur son livre, la présence distrayante d’Ed s’ajoutant à ses difficultés à déchiffrer le braille, mais Roy s’entêta pendant un certain temps avant de s’avouer vaincu. Il referma le livre, le posa sur son ventre et ferma les yeux – ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais lui permettait de se détendre un peu mieux. Ed n’interrompit pas le léger massage de son cuir chevelu et pendant un instant, Roy admit qu’il n’avait aucune envie de laisser repartir le jeune homme. Il s’était terriblement attaché à lui, bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû, et il était douloureusement conscient de l’ambiguïté qui palpitait entre eux. On ne passait pas ses soirées à câliner un simple ami, mais en même temps, rien de beaucoup plus explicite n’était arrivé, comme si une barrière tacite avait été dressée entre eux.

L’heure avait tourné et lorsque Mustang se redressa enfin, un peu à contrecœur, le thé que lui avait préparé Ed était presque froid. Il le but avec une grimace et reposa sa tasse un peu brutalement sur la table.

\- Hé, casse pas tout, grommela Ed.

Roy se leva sans répondre et tenta de se diriger vers la porte, mais il avait beau tendre les mains devant lui, il n’atteignait que le vide.

\- Plus à gauche, indiqua la voix d’Ed juste derrière lui.

Une main se posa dans son dos et le dirigea doucement dans la bonne direction. Roy serra les dents, agacé.

\- Il faut que j’apprenne à me démerder tout seul. Tu ne seras pas toujours là.

La main se décolla immédiatement de son dos et Roy regretta aussitôt sa remarque. Derrière lui, Ed poussa un soupir.

\- En attendant, je suis là, profites-en, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Roy s’arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Il n’avait aucune envie que sa dernière soirée avec Ed se termine sur une engueulade pour une broutille comme celle-là. Aussi tendit-il la main vers Edward, atteignant son épaule.

\- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il. Désolé, ça m’angoisse d’être de retour ici. Je pensais que je serais soulagé, mais…

Ed l’enlaça et le serra contre lui. Roy sentait son cœur divaguer, ne sachant plus à quel rythme battre au milieu de son bouleversement.

\- Ed, j’ai la trouille, avoua-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Edward sur le même ton, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Le souffle de Roy eut un raté. Ed frémissait entre ses bras. Soudain, le jeune homme releva la tête et posa sa bouche au coin des lèvres de Roy. Celui-ci se figea, tétanisé par l’hésitation entre la violente envie de tourner la tête pour embrasser Ed plus franchement et toutes les raisons qu’il s’était inventées pour ne pas le faire. Presque malgré lui, le désir prit le dessus et il laissa la bouche d’Ed se coller à la sienne, tremblante, rendue maladroite par l’impatience soudaine qui les avait envahis. Roy recula d’un pas, se laissa guider par Edward puis sans qu’il sache exactement comment, il se retrouva acculé contre un mur, les mains du jeune homme pressées contre ses hanches. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, sonné.

\- Ed… souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée, tout contre ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, manifestement trop occupé à essayer de retrouver son souffle. Roy, lui s’efforçait de se souvenir que céder à la tentation n’était pas une bonne idée.

\- Ed, tu repars demain, rappela-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Raison de plus pour profiter maintenant, répliqua Edward. Je ne pourrai pas revenir avant les prochaines vacances.

Roy grogna.

\- Bordel, j’oublie constamment que tu es étudiant. J’ai douze ans de plus que toi…

\- T’es plutôt bien conservé, pour un vieillard, ricana Ed.

Roy pouvait presque sentir son sourire en coin. Il déglutit difficilement, à un cheveu de lâcher prise.

\- Je m’en fous, de ton âge, reprit Ed en se collant contre lui de tout son long. Ça n’avait pas l’air de te déranger jusqu’ici. Et je suis majeur, t’es pas en train d’enfreindre la loi, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète.

\- Je m’inquiète plutôt de ce que je peux bien valoir à tes yeux, soupira Mustang. Je ne suis pas si bien conservé que ça. Tu pourrais trouver quelqu’un en meilleur état.

Ed laissa échapper un rire amer et sa main en automail se glissa sous la chemise de Roy, juste au-dessus de sa ceinture. Son pouce caressa lentement l’os de sa hanche, descendant aussi bas vers l’aine que lui permettait la bordure du pantalon. Le métal froid contre sa peau hérissa tous les poils de la zone et secoua sa respiration, rendant la résistance plus difficile encore.

\- Je ne suis pas en meilleur état que toi, Mustang, murmura Ed. Ça te rebute ?

\- Non, lâcha Roy, incapable d’articuler plus de mots, mais Ed n’avait pas fini.

\- Je suis mort de trouille à l’idée que tu te rendes compte que je suis encore plus cassé que toi, continua-t-il. Mort de trouille que tu te rendes compte que la moitié des gens te considèrent comme le Saint Graal et que je ne suis pas le seul. Mort de trouille que dès que j’aurai quitté Central, tu oublies simplement mon existence. Mais je suis là, tout de suite, maintenant, et je n’en peux plus d’attendre que tu arrêtes de te chercher des excuses.

\- Je ne risque pas de t’oublier de sitôt, espèce de petit con, grinça Roy, au supplice.

Tous les arguments d’Ed s’étaient fichés en lui sans pitié et il peinait à se rappeler pourquoi il n’envoyait pas toute prudence au diable.

\- Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas idiot, je sens que tu en as envie aussi, murmura Ed alors que sa main descendait le long de son aine, enflammant la peau de Roy même à travers son pantalon. Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de plus, Roy ?

Mustang crut défaillir. C’était la première fois qu’Edward prononçait son prénom au lieu de l’appeler par son nom de famille - ou tout autre qualificatif coloré. Il arrêta de lutter. En une fraction de seconde, il inversa leurs positions, plaqua Ed contre le mur et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne comme un noyé recherche l’oxygène.

L’exclamation de surprise du jeune homme fut étouffée dans le baiser et il s’accrocha à Roy, ses deux mains passant sous sa chemise pour s’agripper à son dos. Les doigts de Roy se perdirent dans les cheveux d’Edward et une de ses mains alla tirer sur l’élastique pour détacher la tresse qui les retenait en place. Roy grogna en sentant la chevelure d’Ed cascader sur ses épaules, regrettant encore une fois de ne pas profiter de la vision, mais il écarta toute pensée sombre de son esprit, bien trop pris par le désir brûlant qui l’animait.

\- Ed… grogna-t-il en sentant que le jeune homme tremblait. Ed, je sais même pas où on est, ramène-nous jusqu’à ma chambre, réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers enflammés.

Il sentit qu’Edward s’écartait du mur et suivit ses directives tout en continuant à l’embrasser, incapable de lâcher prise maintenant qu’il s’était autorisé à assouvir son envie. Ed reculait tout en déboutonnant sa chemise et Roy l’abandonna au milieu du couloir, ses mains revenant à l’assaut des vêtements du jeune homme, soulevant son t-shirt pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

Par miracle, ils réussirent à accéder à la chambre de Roy avant d’être complètement nus, mais ils avaient perdu un certain nombre de choses en route. Ed trébucha en arrière en atteignant le lit, entraînant Roy dans sa chute. Sans perdre le rythme, Edward le débarrassa de son pantalon déjà ouvert, mais Roy saisit ses mains et les emprisonna sur l’oreiller au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Attends, Ed, supplia-t-il, essoufflé. Tu as allumé la lumière ?

La respiration d’Edward était tout aussi hasardeuse lorsqu’il répondit.

\- T’as cru que j’avais eu une main libre pour ça ? J’sais même pas où est l’interrupteur.

Roy ne put retenir un léger rire qui vida définitivement ses poumons.

\- Tant mieux. On est à égalité dans le noir.

Il relâcha les mains d’Edward et le fit remonter un peu sur le lit pour pouvoir s’allonger complètement sur lui. Il embrassa ses lèvres, ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou, mordilla le trapèze d’Ed, goûtant sa peau avec une faim qu’il n’avait jamais ressentie. Sous lui, Edward peinait à respirer, sa main gauche accrochée au flanc nu de Roy et son automail crispé sur les draps.

Roy se redressa légèrement, fit descendre sa ligne de baisers le long du torse offert jusqu’à atteindre le nombril d’Ed et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes en emportant le boxer avec. Sa main droite rencontra alors le métal du second automail, greffé à mi-hauteur de la cuisse d’Edward.

\- Tu ne sens rien de rien ? demanda-t-il doucement, soudain un peu calmé, en caressant le métal.

Ed ne répondit pas tout de suite, s’efforçant d’inspirer suffisamment d’oxygène pour pouvoir parler.

\- Je ressens les pressions, mais ce n’est pas comme des nerfs. Ce sont des informations purement quantitatives qui m’évitent de me vautrer quand je marche. Ta… ta main gauche est nettement plus efficace, marmonna-t-il en perdant à nouveau son souffle.

Roy laissa un sourire en coin étirer sa bouche. Sa main gauche avait pleinement saisi la cuisse d’Edward et remontait lentement.

\- Content de l’apprendre, susurra-t-il en atteignant du pouce la jonction entre la cuisse et le bassin, tirant un cri de surprise et de plaisir à Ed.

\- Roy, gémit-il, confirmant à Mustang qu’il était sur la bonne voie.

Il se débarrassa de son propre caleçon et revint s’installer sur Edward. Il avait terriblement envie de plus, de tout de suite, de maintenant, mais il voulait aussi prendre son temps, sachant que les occasions seraient aussi rares que précieuses.

\- Edward, murmura-t-il à l’oreille du jeune homme. Ed, je te veux. Dis-moi que je peux t’avoir.

Le couinement que poussa Ed lui fit rater une paire de battements de cœur.

\- Oui, bafouilla-t-il. Roy, je, c’est… Je… Je suis… C’est ma…

Roy n’eut pas besoin qu’il termine sa phrase pour comprendre. Ed s’était mis à trembler et Roy l’embrassa tendrement, caressa ses cheveux, son visage, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente l’angoisse du jeune homme se dissiper. Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et réussit à ouvrir le tiroir pour en tirer ce dont il avait besoin. Ça, au moins, il n’avait pas besoin d’yeux pour le faire.

\- Tu m’arrêtes quand tu veux, souffla-t-il avant de quitter la bouche d’Edward pour descendre plein sud.

Roy n’était peut-être pas l’homme le plus patient du monde, mais il se souvenait suffisamment de la douleur de sa propre première fois pour avoir envie de prendre son temps et qu’Ed soit parfaitement préparé. Il avait acquis une certaine expérience au cours des années, aidé par ses multiples conquêtes d’un soir, et il usa de toute sa dextérité pour faire oublier son propre nom à Edward, le réduisant à des supplications sans queue ni tête.

Lorsqu’il estima qu’Ed était prêt, Roy s’allongea à ses côtés et l’attira sur lui, le guidant pour qu’il s’installe à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il tâtonna un instant pour retrouver la protection qu’il avait préparée, l’enfila avec des mains fébriles, puis saisit les hanches d’Ed. Le jeune homme se laissait entièrement guider et souleva docilement son bassin pour s’aligner avec le sexe dressé de Roy.

\- Quand tu veux, Ed, souffla celui-ci. Tu gères comme tu le sens.

Ed obéit, descendit légèrement, s’arrêta avec un halètement. Il s’appuya à deux mains sur les épaules de Roy, le plaquant au matelas, ses cheveux frôlant son torse. Roy déglutit, perdit son souffle pour la millionième fois de la soirée et se demanda ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour mériter d’être dans une si douce situation. Ed recommença à bouger, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu’à ce que Roy ne puisse pas s’enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

\- Roy, murmura-t-il, tremblant. Fais quelque chose, je deviens fou.

Mustang replia ses jambes et appuya fermement ses pieds sur le matelas pour soulever son bassin. Son corps était encore fatigué par ses presque trois mois d’immobilité, mais le mouvement suffit à faire crier Ed. Les deux mains du jeune homme glissèrent de ses épaules sur l’oreiller, de part et d’autre de la tête de Roy, et il se pencha suffisamment pour l’embrasser. Mustang mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure d’Ed, exhala, pantelant, et réitéra son mouvement plus lentement.

\- Oh, Roy, gémit Ed, à peine audible.

Roy lâcha la hanche d’Edward d’une main pour attraper sa nuque et l’embrasser passionnément, perdant le contrôle strict qu’il s’était imposé jusque-là. Il n’en pouvait plus, Ed le rendait complètement fou. Peu à peu, le rythme de ses mouvements se stabilisa et il sentit Edward y répondre, se synchronisant à lui.

\- Ed, haleta-t-il contre les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme. Ed, oh, Ed, parle-moi –

Edward émit un rire hors d’haleine, euphorique, tendu, et colla son front contre celui de Roy, partageant son souffle et sa chaleur alors que leurs corps bougeaient à l’unisson.

\- Roy, je – je veux – je vais -

Roy lâcha l’autre hanche et enroula ses doigts autour d’Edward, recueillant un cri étouffé suivi d’un grognement.

\- Roy... !

Mustang accéléra le mouvement de son bassin et y ajouta le va-et-vient de sa main, et une poignée de secondes plus tard, Ed se relâchait avec un cri. Roy crut qu’il allait exploser. Ses mains reprirent leur position initiale sur les hanches d’Edward, serrant plus que de raison la peau délicate du jeune homme alors qu’il donnait ses derniers coups de bassin avant l’extase.

Il s’arc-bouta pendant une seconde avec l’impression de voir des étoiles puis s’effondra sur le matelas, Ed s’écroulant sur lui un instant plus tard, agité de tremblements proche de sanglots. Roy referma ses bras autour de son corps et le serra contre lui, noyant son visage dans les cheveux éparpillés d’Edward, cherchant son souffle perdu tout en essayant de calmer son cœur. Lorsqu’Ed sembla retrouver un peu de contenance, Roy relâcha légèrement son étreinte et glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, savourant le plaisir d’y entremêler ses doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant simplement du contact entre leurs deux corps jusqu’à ce que la sueur refroidisse et les fasse frissonner, les incitant à bouger. Roy se retira aussi délicatement qu’il le put et Ed le guida sans un mot jusqu’à la salle de bains, où il s’occupa de les nettoyer d’un coup de gant humide avant de les ramener dans la chambre.

Alors que Roy se réinstallait sur le lit, il sentit qu’Edward lui tendait un morceau de tissu et reconnut un caleçon propre. Il l’enfila et dès qu’Ed fut près de lui, il l’attira dans ses bras et tira la couette sur eux. Ed se blottit contre lui, son visage dans son cou, son corps collé le long de son flanc, et Roy soupira d’aise et de fatigue.

\- Ed, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ça pourrait difficilement être mieux, répondit faiblement le jeune homme. Roy, je… je crois que je…

Il s’interrompit et Roy sourit en se tournant face à lui.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il avant de l’embrasser encore une fois.

_ Moi aussi, je crois que je t’aime, Ed _ . Il sentait le sommeil l’envahir peu à peu. La vie était bizarre, tout de même. Il avait cru tout perdre trois mois plus tôt et s’apercevait qu’il venait de trouver autre chose de bien plus précieux. Oubliant les contraintes, la distance et toutes les complications que la vie ne manquerait pas de dresser sur leur chemin, Roy Mustang resserra son étreinte autour d’Edward. Ils trouveraient une solution. Ils contourneraient les obstacles. Tout allait bien se passer.

oOo

Lorsque le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye pénétra dans l’appartement le lendemain à treize heures, un silence aussi paisible que suspect l’accueillit. La cuisine était immaculée à l’exception de la cafetière à moitié pleine posée sur la table, le salon désert, le canapé toujours plié. Le couloir, en revanche, était jonché de vêtements divers et des murmures filtraient à travers la porte entrouverte de la chambre.

Riza haussa un sourcil et sentit ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire amusé. Ce n’était pas exactement une surprise, mais tout de même, ils auraient au moins pu faire en sorte d’être présentables à son arrivée… Elle se servit une tasse de ce qui restait de café, constata qu’il était encore tiède et alla s’installer dans le salon. Elle en referma la porte derrière elle pour ne pas déranger les occupants de la chambre et décrocha le téléphone pour composer un numéro qu’elle commençait à connaître par cœur.

\- Bonjour, lieutenant Hawkeye à l’appareil, s’annonça-t-elle quand son interlocuteur décrocha. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Alphonse Elric, s’il vous plaît ? Oui, j’attends, merci.

Ce qu’il ne fallait pas faire, tout de même. Une nouvelle voix résonna dans le combiné.

\- Bonjour, Al, je suis le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, la collègue du colonel Mustang. Je voulais te demander si ça t’ennuyait beaucoup qu’Ed reste à Central quelques jours de plus, finalement ? C'est ça, oui, il voudrait visiter un peu la ville avant de rentrer...   


**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, ça me fait plaisir :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec un petit commentaire !  
Des bisous et à très vite ♥


End file.
